Moonlight Sonata
by ShadowedHearts
Summary: Shattered by the loss of both parents, Hermione is left without the presence of mind to prepare herself for the massive twist of fate that lies ahead. A new twist of the Marriage Law notion.
1. Moonlight Sonata

"Hermione? Hermione Granger!" The voices came in stereo, one from either side of her from where the young woman kneeled in the grass, tears streaming unabated from her eyes. She felt the arms around her, mirror images that held her tightly so she would not lose herself as she was so close to doing.

Two years ago, her life had changed irrevocably - her mother had died in a car accident, and as now, the mirroring individuals held her tightly in their arms as she sobbed at the graveside for hours. It had been easier, then - her father, her wonderful, brilliant, caring father had come to them, his hand falling to touch the top of her head ever so softly, as he had done when she was a child. The tears had slowed, then stopped, to allow her gaze to lift to her father, who stood looking down at her with tears in his eyes as well. The two had let her go, and her father had picked her up and held her close, whispering that her mother was not gone - not really. She would always be there, watching over them both, just out of reach of sight or sound…

Now…her sobs were torn by screams of anguish, the grave now holding both of her beloved parents in its grasp. Death, the clever, uncaring bastard, had stolen her last blood tie away from her, and left her adrift in the world. Alone.

"Why?" She cried, voice cracking from the sheer magnitude and frequency of her former haunting shrieks of heartache. "Why couldn't you take me, too?! Why did you leave me here?!"

The silence of the graveyard, shadowed by dull, gray clouds, was her only answer. With her renewed anguish, the arms gripped tighter around her, though she wanted nothing more than for Death to come and rip her away from their tight grasp. Only days before, she had been talking and laughing with her father over lunch. The very next day, she received a call from one of the neighbors - when he hadn't left for work that day and the assistants called asking after him, she got worried and went inside. Her father had died in his sleep - his heart had failed. No one said it, but everyone knew. It was because of the death of her mother.

Her voice failed her, and the tears simply stopped coming, leaving her to tremble as she cried without a sound but for her broken breaths, without tears. In that moment, the darkened skies opened from overhead, and the downpour that had been threatening ever since the funeral that morning arrived.

"Hermione…" The two voices whispered, left to hold her as her strength failed and she simply fainted away in their arms. Hermione knew it was coming - she could have stopped it, but she let herself fade away to a time before all this pain…a time four years prior, when those mirrors of each other had first come into her life - a time when she had taken her first step into adulthood by leaving Britain behind and going to the most well known magical institute of higher education, a university in Japan called Mahoutsukai Daigaku, which Hermione had learned meant Wizard University. It was there that she had met them, all those years ago…

~*~

"_Hermione Granger?" The voice was soft, coming from the far side of the room to which she had been shown. Jumping, she turned to see two figures - mirror images of each other in every way imaginable - stepping from the shadows. "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to startle you - we just came to tell you that it's time for dinner."_

_A slow nod, setting her bag down to walk towards the door, only to pause and glance back to the girls. "Who are you?"_

"_Akiko and Eriko Satoshi." The same girl answered. "She is Eriko."_

"_It's nice to meet you…but…I'm surprised you speak such excellent English - I was afraid no one here would…"_

"_As members of the clan that began Mahoutsukai, the clan which remains its heart, we must be capable of speaking many languages - after all, this is the best university for our kind in the world, and students from all over the world come here. You are the first from Britain for over a hundred years, however, so you are being given a great deal of honor in the hopes that others will follow where you lead."_

"_What do you mean by that, Akiko?"_

"_She means, you're the first student to have been housed in the clan compound - most are given small apartments in the university itself." The second girl finally spoke, her voice much less kind than that of her twin, though not unkind necessarily. "It is a great honor for you to live among us."_

"_I see…I am very grateful, of course, but-"_

"_It's not playing favorites, don't begin to think of it as such. The recommendation came from another, one who has been in contact with us since the beginnings of your academic career. You see, Hermione - by allowing you to live among us, you have become in effect a member of our clan." Eriko gave a bit of a laugh. "Which means you will be expected to not merely succeed in all endeavors, but to excel. Not to mention the private training you will receive."_

"_What do you mean, 'private training', Eriko? I don't quite understand." Confused now, and slightly worried, she looked from one face to it's mirror, then back. "I wasn't told-"_

"_You were told as a member of the compound you would have other obligations than classes, though, right?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Well," Akiko laughed. "You've just become a daughter of the clan, which means you will be training with Eriko and I…It's a physical regimen, mostly, so that the body can handle greater amounts of magic to flow through it. You'll also be learning wandless magic, and even more intense wordless magic. It's hard…even for us, sometimes, when we've been raised with it. But Minerva McGonagall assured our elders that you would be the perfect choice."_

"_Professor McGonagall recommended that I live with you?" She seemed startled, but as Akiko stepped away from her sister and grinned, hooking her arm through Hermione's, she was even more confused. "What?"_

"_She did, because she knew that as we were the only ones of our generation, we desperately needed someone to bond with. And she thought you would be the best choice." Eriko had a tone that suggested she wasn't entirely in agreement, which annoyed Hermione, but when she smiled and started walking off, the words tossed casually over her shoulder erased any hint of annoyance. "But then, I don't bond well with anyone but my sister…perhaps you can become another to me."_

"_Don't mind her. She's the resident anti-social bitch." Akiko laughed, dragging Hermione with her to the dining area. "It's okay, you'll just be eating with us - the rest of the clan, the elders that is, are usually busy warding the grounds and teaching and such."_

"_What about your parents?" Hermione seemed puzzled, and as Eriko visibly flinched at the word, she wondered if she had said something wrong._

"_Our mother died when we were born. Our father died in a battle to soothe an enraged Kami in one of the southern prefectures." Akiko murmured. "We have only our grandfather, but as he is the head of the clan, we don't get a chance to see him often."_

"…_I'm so sorry…"_

"_Don't be." Eriko's tone was not pained, though the smile she held was not quite real enough to fool either of the two girls with her. "Something you learn growing up a Satoshi - part of life's beauty is the very impermanence of it all…"_

_~*~_

The three had been nearly inseparable since that day. Though Akiko was always the one with a happy smile and a ready compliment, it was Eriko who never failed to have the sharpest of retorts in any given situation, and it was she who had become Hermione's strongest support in times like this. It was those words that came back to her now.

"…is this, too, beautiful, Eriko?" She whispered, rising now. "Is this death a part of beauty?"

"…with beauty, comes a price." Eriko whispered, even as she used her own innate magic to show her companion how the scene would look if painted by a master artist. Hermione was stuck by the very beauty of the scene, depressing though it was. She saw the rain, her own figure standing, appearing as shattered as she truly was, her long curls weighed down and stretched to waves by the rain, with the two Japanese women on each side, much taller than nearly any Asian woman she had ever seen, their straight jet black locks hanging to nearly their knees, unbound and slightly tousled by the wind.

"…Eriko…" Akiko murmured, a soft warning, but she fell silent when their companion shook her head, reaching her hand out to touch the magical image, her eyes closing.

"…let's go home…" Her voice still rough, but there was a renewed strength within it - a strength given her by the realization of the very beauty to be found even in mourning.

"…are you sure?" Ever understanding of the moods of those around her, Eriko seemed hesitant. "…the family is sure to be…more boisterous in an attempt to cheer you."

"…especially our husbands." Akiko managed to make Hermione chuckle at the mention of the Weasley twins. When she had come home for Christmas her very first year, the girls had gone with her - already inseparable by that point. They had met the Weasley twins, and had fallen almost instantaneously head over heels in love. When they had completed their education, on the very day of the graduation ceremony, the three women were shocked to return to the Satoshi compound and find the entire Weasley family present there. The moment they had entered the main room, where Mamoru, the elder of the Satoshi clan, waited with the Weasleys, Fred and George calmly turned to him and requested to marry Akiko and Eriko. Still more shocking was his calm approval of the entire matter. With his blessing - and the promise that their children would spend the summer on the Satoshi estates being trained - the girls married, and left to join their husbands in Britain.

"No…I think I'm ready, now." With the two women to support her, she turned and walked away from all that remained of her blood family, before Apparating into the waiting arms of the family that had claimed her now as their own.

None of them had any idea of what waited for their return to the Burrow - least of all Hermione, the one it would effect more than any other.

_**Author's Note:**__ So what do you think so far? This is just setting up Hermione's support system (the twins, who are original characters of my own created for this purpose) and the reason why she turns to them (the loss of her parents). The next chapter will also explain why she turns to them rather than Harry and Ron. This fanfic also denies certain deaths (because I say so, and I adore the ones they killed off in Deathly Hallows), and for this and any other irregularities I claim artistic license. Reviews would be much appreciated._


	2. Destiny

"…Eriko." George's face was worried, drawing her away from the other two girls the moment they entered the room. An arm slid around her as he took her aside and cast a spell that would keep others from hearing his words. "We agreed that you'd be the first to hear - and that I would tell you…"

"Hear what?" Suspicion darkened her eyes rapidly, but as her husband touched her cheek with his fingertips, she relaxed slightly. "George, what's going on?"

"…it's a new law passed by the ministry this morning. It won't affect any of us - except for Hermione. It's called the 'Marriage Law'…" He began, only to have her eyes widen in utter horror. He suspected she might know something about it, but when her hands lifted to her lips, her head shaking, he began to wonder just how much she knew. "…Eriko?"

"…I never thought they'd do it…they've been talking about it for over a month now - it's something we did in Japan once, long ago…the ambassador I serve mentioned it as a joke to the minister, but…he seems…"

"He apparently thought it would be successful." Handing her the newspaper clipping he'd drawn from his back pocket, he merely waited. George, along with everyone in the house but Hermione, Akiko, and Eriko, had read the contents already.

"…due to falling birth rates and disunity within the magical community, the Ministry of Magic has decreed that all single pureblood wizards and witches over seventeen years of age are to marry, within one year of this law's passing, a half-blood or muggle-born wizard or witch. There are no exceptions." She swallowed, looking up to her husband, who gestured for her to keep reading. Eriko found that she had to read aloud - the sheer audacity of the report would have drowned her otherwise. "…Any muggle-born or half blood who has been offered for must agree to the marriage, unless another offer has been made. Contracts will be drawn up to provide for both parties in a suitable manner - any pureblood who refuses to choose a partner will have one chosen for them by the ministry, chosen by the compatibility of the individual with other available individuals. Refusal to comply will result in no less than three years in Azkaban, and at most a revoking of magical abilities and banishment from the magical community."

"Eriko?" Concern creeping into his tone, he reached for his wife of one year, his arms wrapping around her as she turned to him in utter confusion. "Are you…alright?"

"…George…what about Hermione?"

"…she's on the list that was mailed out to all single purebloods this morning." He whispered.

"…oh, no…George!" A shake of her head. "How can they do this to her?! How dare they?! She's in no condition to be forced into something of this nature! Marriage?! Have they lost their minds?!"

"…worst of all - none of our friends that are purebloods are single…" Before he could continue, a wave of his wife's hand dispelled the barrier, and she walked over to Hermione, drawing both she and Akiko into the kitchen. Wards were placed on the doors to prevent anyone from following, as well as to keep what was said in the room from those outside it.

Confused, Hermione and Akiko watched as Eriko pointed them to the kitchen table, where the two sat cautiously. They both recognized that look - Eriko was entering her battle-mode, and once she hit it, no one would stop her from doing what she believed was necessary.

"Eriko…?" Akiko whispered, afraid to speak louder just in case her sister was angry enough to explode at only the slightest irritation. "…what's going on?"

"This." The article was slammed onto the table in front of them, making both girls jump. As she stalked away and began pacing the small kitchen, Akiko and Hermione stared. "Read it! Both of you!"

Still wary of the ensuing explosion - not to mention being eaten alive by curiosity - the two girls obeyed the command. The more they read, the paler both girls got - until Hermione simply let out a tiny squeak and went nearly catatonic.

"How can they do this?!" Akiko raged suddenly, only to fall still with her sister's slow shake of her head.

"It doesn't matter how. They've done it. They've also revoked the international passes for all single wizards and witches." Eriko moved to place a hand on Hermione's shoulder in support, before sighing. "…Hermione…I can try to speak to Mr. Ryuji, but…"

"…there's nothing he can do, is there?"

"As a mere ambassador…probably not."

"Eriko! We can't let her just get auctioned off like this!"

"Can you blame them, Akiko?!" The sudden snap took her aback - her sister was lashing out at her, something that rarely happened. "Can you?! They narrowly escaped genocide five years ago, and things aren't getting any better!"

"…she's right." Though there was fear in her eyes for what lay ahead, Hermione stood and looked to them both. "…if everyone is forced to lose the pureblood status…what cause remains to any of them? Besides, I'm sure I'll be fine - who would think to offer for me, anyway?"

"…yeah, that's true…after all, the ministry will be screening offers, and rejecting those that seem suspicious or unsafe for any specific individual." Akiko brightened up a bit. "So you'll be fine! Won't she, Eriko?"

When she turned to her sister, it was to see her looking at the warded doorway - as George stepped through looking more grave than ever before. The door was warded still, but for some reason, Eriko could never keep her husband out of a room - and she had not had her sister ward the door with her to prevent his entry.

"…Hermione?" George seemed uncomfortable, and very worried - unusual for him, and slightly worrisome in and of itself. "…there's…someone here to speak with you…"

~*~

When the news arrived that day, Lucius Malfoy had to brace himself for the ensuing explosion from the east wing of the manor, knowing his son would wake to the arrival of the Daily Prophet. He was not disappointed, as a roar echoed down the halls and startled Narcissa so much she nearly spilled her morning tea. Frowning slightly, she set it down and rose.

"Was that Draco?"

"Yes, dear, he just read the paper."

"…and why would he have that reaction to reading the paper?" A brow arching, the petite woman crossed her arms and leveled a glare on her husband that would have sent a lesser man running in fear.

"Here." Passing the paper to his wife, he returned to his breakfast, only to be forced to pause again as his wife collapsed into a chair, and his son burst into the room enraged and completely unkempt. The aristocrat merely arched a brow at his son's state, calmly placing his tea back on its saucer as he rose to face his only child. "…is there any reason for you to come crashing into a room like a bull, without so much as having run a comb through your hair?"

"They can't do this! How could this have happened without our knowledge, Father?!" Draco's fury knew no bounds. "I'll make them-"

"Throw you in jail? I'm afraid not. I've done quite enough damage to the Malfoy name without any help from you, and at the moment we are trying to rebuild a good image of ourselves, Draco." Eyes narrowing in mild irritation now, he gestured to the door. "Go back upstairs, and when you can return as a gentleman, you may. I will not tolerate such a lack of decorum in my presence."

"Mother-"

"You heard your father, Draco. I really don't enjoy such an uncivilized response to anything, as you well know." Defeated, Draco left the room, even as his parents turned to each other, Lucius calmly returning to his breakfast for the second time that day. "Lucius, is there nothing we can do?"

"I highly doubt it, Narcissa."

"…then we must make this work in our favor." A faint frown. "It said the single purebloods would be sent a list of single non-purebloods…I believe I will go see if Draco has received it."

"Narcissa…" The tone made her pause and glance back to see the warning look in his eyes, directed upon her. "…you will discuss your ideas with me before making any rash decisions and rushing off in some disastrous scheme, correct?"

"Of course, darling. I will not leave you in the dark, I assure you." A smile that worried him more, and he was left alone to finish his meal in peace at last.

"I get the feeling that I will become an integral part of whatever plots she makes…and for some reason, the thought worries me." He commented to the cat curled up in the window of the breakfast room; it opened one eye lazily, then closed it again. "…lazy animal…a little reassurance would have been welcome."

This time the cat responded with a look that quite plainly showed it thought he was insane for even thinking reassurance was possible in this situation. Groaning, Lucius closed his eyes, one hand moving to allow the bridge of his nose to be lightly pinched between thumb and forefinger. This did not bode well.

_**Author's Note:**__And so ends chapter two. I'm still fleshing out the Malfoy side in my mind, and I apologize if the scene is a little rough around the edges - but I must say I'm fond of this take on Lucius. Suggestions? Comments? Questions? Review and let me know!_


	3. Fading

Hermione entered the living room to find the entire Weasley clan looking suspiciously and angrily toward the tall, aristocratic figure standing in the entryway. To their credit, no one had attacked the man yet - though Ron looked quite ready to do so at any moment. The man before them was a former Slytherin, in the same year as Harry, Ron, and Hermione - he had also become one of the top lawyers of the magical community - not that he needed any such income, with his inheritance.

"You wanted to speak to me, Zabini? I suggest you make it quick, I'm not in the mood to deal with you or your kind right now." Hermione had regained some of her spunk, though even her assumed adversary could see the dark circles under her eyes.

"…I understand, Miss Granger." The dark-haired Italian's tone was nothing but professional, and he made no move to enter the house further. "The news would hardly be welcome after what you've been through. I only ask for a few moments of your time."

"…who is this, Hermione?" Eriko, ever the protector, stepped calmly in front of her friend, eyeing the tall man as though sizing him up for a battle.

"Blaise Zabini. A lawyer, and former year-mate." Hermione's voice was quiet, reaching out to touch her arm. "It's alright, I'll speak to him."

"Is he a pureblood?" The growl was evident in her tone now, her eyes narrowing upon him. George stepped forward, grasping his wife's hand and drawing her away, his arm wrapping around her to calm her.

"I am, miss…?"

"Weasley. But I was once Eriko Satoshi." The name made him flinch slightly, bringing about a satisfied smirk, and that small victory relaxed her enough to allow for George to succeed in his drawing her off to the side. "I take it you've heard of me."

"Of course." He actually laughed now, shaking his head. "Who hasn't, if they have anything at all to do with the ministry? As the ambassador from the Satoshi clan, you've caused no end of trouble for the Minister of Magic! By the way, that arrangement to allow Mahoutsukai access to the list of graduating students from Hogwarts was nothing short of brilliant."

"No, it really wasn't much at all…However, are you here to request Hermione marry you? If you are, just leave now, she's in no state to respond to such a request…"

"I am not, and both I and my client are aware of her recent loss." Taking a breath, he turned to Hermione, pulling file from his briefcase and extending it towards her. "My client, however, does seek to petition for her hand in marriage - for his heir, that is. He is not demanding an answer, merely requesting that you take it into consideration. If you would, he would like to meet with you in two days' time to discuss the matter with you himself. In this file is a letter from my client, the current net worth of the family, and a letter from my client's wife. If you have any need to contact me, my card is in there as well."

"…I…very well. Thank you, Mr. Zabini." Hermione managed, taking the folder and extending her hand to shake his.

"We went to school together - we may not have been anywhere near friends or even kind to each other. But times have changed. Please, call me Blaise." He shook her hand, then simply left, leaving the entire family utterly confused.

"I'm going to the kitchen. May I be alone, please?" The others nodded silently, still rather stunned by the entire ordeal. Even Akiko and Eriko remained behind as she entered the kitchen alone, knowing better than to ignore her request.

"Hermione, Ron and I are heading home…" Harry called. "Lavender isn't feeling well, and Ginny's tired…we're only a Floo away if you need us."

"I'll be fine! Take care, everyone!" The group frowned as she didn't leave the kitchen even to say goodbye, but did not interrupt, and when the four left, Akiko and Fred settled down to talk to Molly and Arthur, while George coaxed his wife outside in an attempt to take her mind off of her worries for Hermione.

~*~

"Miss Granger?" The quiet voice came from the fountain in the middle of one of Hermione's favorite parks, where she had agreed to meet with the woman that had written the letter within the file. No one, not even Blaise, knew the contents of that letter, nor did anyone know they were meeting - it was the morning before Hermione would meet with the father of the man she was being asked to marry. A brief pause as she saw the well-dressed woman sitting on the bench, the face much changed from when she last saw it - it suited the tone of the letter she had read. That letter…Hermione remembered every word vividly, and more importantly the sense of desperation and understanding that had been penned.

_Miss Granger,_

_I know this is unexpected, we were all shocked by the law itself, but that my family should turn to you, as opposed to any other, must confuse you. There are many reasons for this, far too complex to explain properly in any letter, but the sum of it is you are the only one my husband and I believe would be worthy of our son._

_That in and of it self must surprise you, and perhaps you doubt my words. I do not blame you - especially at a time such as this, when you have just lost someone you held so dear to you. I would like to extend my condolences…_

_I know you have no reason to trust me, but I would like to meet with you before you meet with my husband. Perhaps I could answer your questions, and help alleviate the doubts that I am sure are running rampant in your mind right now. I will allow you to choose the time and place for this meeting, but I do ask that you do not tell anyone of it - I would like to speak with you, alone._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Against her own fears, Hermione had arranged to meet with her here, in her own territory - a muggle park. She needed to know why they had chosen her of all people, and she felt less intimidated by Narcissa than by her husband.

"Mrs. Malfoy…" Cautious even now, she moved to join her, sitting beside her and staring at the fountain. "…you said you would explain? Please do so. I'm…quite confused."

"What would you like to know, Miss Granger?"

"Why me? Draco loathes me, as does your husband - and don't you, as well? I'm a muggle born, and further, Harry Potter's best friend."

"I do not loathe you, Miss Granger. I, like all other purebloods, was raised to believe that no muggle is to be trusted…but after what has happened with the Dark Lord, I have come to learn that no one is guaranteed to be trustworthy…not even purebloods. I will admit that I do still believe there are some people that are better than others - but I'm beginning to see that blood does not determine this…" Narcissa took a breath, released it, and finally turned to Hermione. "Lucius, though he will not admit it, does not care about blood as much as he used to. Not in the way he did, at any rate. Our own blood is an entirely different matter - our family, I mean."

"But why me, Mrs. Malfoy? Your son despises everything I am - all that I have ever been, even when we were children…"

"…he may have lead you to believe that…but I am his mother. I hear more than he ever thinks he says - I listen to more than his words. When he spoke of you, it was rarely from true hatred. In fact, sometimes he even respected you - when his father wasn't around. Shortly before my family was put on house arrest, Lucius managed to get information to the Order - he had realized that the Dark Lord would kill our son if we did not toe the line…and with that madman, the line was forever changing. If he lived, our son was sure to die…"

"…that's why none of you were imprisoned, isn't it?" Hermione was shocked by the realization. "You were the ones that told the Order when the attack would come, and how!"

"My husband was. I would still have been jailed, if it were not for what I did for Harry Potter…I wanted my son to live, Miss Granger. And I want him to find true happiness. I believe that with you - with your intelligence, your strength, and your power as a witch - he could find that…"

"Mrs. Malfoy -" Startled by the quiet plea, realizing that Narcissa was in effect claiming that Hermione was the key to Draco Malfoy's happiness, Hermione got to her feet and began pacing. "…I want to believe that…but I really don't like your son. There's so much history, so much anger and loathing, that I doubt that could ever possibly change."

"…Miss Granger…I chose you not only for your power…but for your innate ability to love…you have so much love in your heart - I've heard of it, I've even seen it when you were with your friends - but no one to give it to. Please, Miss Granger…Give my son a chance…" The woman's voice was quiet, pleading as no one would ever expect a Malfoy to plead. "…he is broken in ways neither I nor his father can heal…but you could…just…give him that chance, Miss Granger. That is all I ask…"

Her mind was telling her not to trust the woman, was screaming at her that Draco Malfoy was nothing more than a worthless ferret who deserved everything he ever got, but her heart disagreed. It reminded her that he had not killed Professor Dumbledore, it whispered of what Harry had witnessed that year in the bathroom, and even more, it saw in Narcissa Malfoy's eyes the reflection of her mother - it saw her love for her son.

"…I will meet with your husband…and your son. That's all I can promise, Mrs. Malfoy…" Hermione whispered, moving to leave the area. "…thank you for telling me why you chose me…"

With those words, she Apparated to the classy restaurant where she would be meeting with Lucius Malfoy, feeling slightly more prepared for what was to come. As the meeting would not be for another hour, she stepped into the bookstore nearby to further calm herself - and to find a book that would help her unwind afterwards. Yet the bookstore did not offer the complete solace it usually did - Narcissa Malfoy's eyes still haunted her…until she realized that the eyes she saw in her mind were not those of Mrs. Malfoy, but of her son not long after the final battle. Those eyes were haunted, full of pain and guilt and residual terror…

_**Author's Note:**_

_Got on fixing that typo asap, it seems my brain was glitching over that one. It was probably my brain trying to say "well, would they _really_ shake hands at this juncture?" and trying to have her drop her hand, shake her head and go into the kitchen. ...or at least it sounds like it was a possibility. I could just be crazy. Wheee!!! Jury's still out on that one. Thank you, Duffie!_


	4. Sora

"Miss Granger? Your party arrived a few minutes early - allow me to show you to the table." The waiter gestured, leaving her to follow him to a table where Lucius Malfoy sat with a glass of wine - likely the establishment's finest - with Blaise Zabini beside him, looking through files one last time to be sure they were all there. "Here you are, Miss. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Oh…" Suddenly realizing she had no idea what there even was to drink, she was struck with a bout of nervousness, only to have Lucius step in and save her from public humiliation.

"Do you drink wine, Miss Granger? The vintage they brought me is excellent…" Pausing as he saw her look unsure, he realized she obviously was not one for wine. "Perhaps some tea, then? My wife enjoys the blend for their afternoon tea."

"That would be nice, Mr. Malfoy." She responded, sitting down at the table - the waiter, having recognized the order, disappeared to fetch it for her. In what seemed to be no time at all, Hermione had a cup of tea in her hands to soothe her ruffled mind. It was, as her host had told her, an amazing blend of tea and spice. After a moment to enjoy the flavor, she set the cup down to look to her host. "If we could begin, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Direct, I see." He commented lightly, before nodding his head to Blaise. "If you would take care of the mechanics of the matter first?"

"Very well. You are aware, of course, of the net worth of the Malfoy estate. This was shown you not to bribe you, but to give you an idea of what they risk in the hands of the wrong bride for their heir." He passed her a few papers, giving her a moment to begin reading over them. "That is the marriage contract that has been proposed by Mr. Malfoy. Is it unsatisfactory in any way?"

"I would have to let my best friends look it over, first - just to be certain. They deal with more contracts than I do, and would better understand it. Even my job has hardly anything to do with contracts."

"You work for the ministry, if I'm not mistaken? You develop new potions?"

"Yes, I-"

"Why would Harry Potter and Ron Weasley have any greater notion of contracts of this sort than you, Miss Granger?"

"Harry and Ron?" Confused, she focused on him once more, her small talk with Blaise ended for the moment. "I don't understand what you mean. They would know more of contracts than I would, being professional Quidditch players, but I wasn't going to show the contracts to them. I was speaking of Akiko and Eriko Weasley."

"Akiko Weasley - she's the current ambassador to the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest…Eriko is our Mahoutsukai representative?" Lucius seemed startled that she knew them, and that look made Hermione laugh.

"Yes, they're part of the Satoshi clan - the one which controls Mahoutsukai itself. I attended, which is when I met them. They married Fred and George Weasley one year ago."

"Something I have never understood." Blaise laughed. "How do they survive so much as a day without killing them? Especially Eriko? I've heard she has a violent temper - with a prankster like George, she's bound to get furious daily."

"I'm sure the boy knows better - and if he doesn't, he'll learn no joke is worth the fury of his wife. More so, with the political power she holds." Lucius chuckled as well, but frowned as he glanced down at his watch.

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Draco was supposed to have arrived an hour ago." Blaise explained, sighing. "Of course, he's habitually late for meetings, which-"

"Is going to get him in a great deal of trouble." Lucius growled. "Miss Granger, I apologize. I was hoping you would be able to speak to Draco today, but as he has seen fit to not bother showing up, I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"It's quite alright, Mr. Malfoy. I'm really not surprised - it is me, after all." She blinked as Lucius simply paid the waiter and got to his feet with Blaise - following suit, she shook both their hands, smiling faintly. "…I will owl you as soon as I have made my decision, Mr. Malfoy."

"I wish you a good day - perhaps you can meet Narcissa and I for a light lunch sometime soon, Miss Granger. A chance to get to know each other outside the professional air of a lawyer."

"…I think…I think I would enjoy that. Perhaps a less restrained meeting would be best, and perhaps your son might choose to appear in such a setting."

"I will have Narcissa owl you with the particulars."

~*~

"Where were you, Hermione?" Molly questioned as the girl slipped into the kitchen shortly following the meeting. "You missed lunch."

"I'm sorry - I had a few errands to run…are Akiko and Eriko here?"

"They're in the living room waiting for the twins to get back from the shop. Are you alright? You seem a little tense, dear… Is it over the visit from that lawyer?"

"In a way, I suppose…I'm going to go talk to Akiko and Eriko…" A faint smile, slipping from the kitchen to find her friends doing paperwork. "…Akiko working at home? Are you sick?"

"Oh hush, woman! It's something urgent that came up!" The girl huffed, signing the last paper and setting it aside. "Lucky for you, I'm all done, though."

"What's up, Hermione?" Only after very carefully marking where she had left off, did Eriko set her papers back in her bag, her full attention now on her friend - only to be handed a contract. Blinking in confusion, she took it, flipping through it. "Is this the contract itself?"

"Yes. I don't know enough about contracts to know if I benefit in any way from it. I told them I'd have the two of you look it over and tell me what you think…" Joining them on the couch, she waited as Eriko handed it to Akiko to read first. "I met with the father and Zabini today - unfortunately, my potential betrothed did not show up. I'll be getting an owl inviting me to lunch soon, and we're hoping he'll decide to join us."

"Well…from what I can see, it's nothing malicious…I can't find any loopholes for either party - whoever wrote this up is very, very good. Zabini?" Akiko questioned, passing the papers back to her sister, letting her read it as she glanced to Hermione in question.

"I'm sure it was a joint effort between he and his client."

"I see…who is this mysterious client, anyway?" Curiosity getting the better of her, Akiko finally asked the question she had been dying to ask ever since the lawyer arrived. "Better still, who is your potential husband?"

"I'd rather not say just yet. I'd like to speak with him myself and see if there is any hope this will possibly work before I tell anyone."

"Alright." Eriko glanced to Hermione, and with so little had her full attention. "It's a solid contract. It covers the basic details of marriage - finances, children, and separation. As far as finances go, you will have no access to the funds of your husband or the family itself until his parents decide otherwise. However, he will not have any rights to any of your assets without your permission, either. Children will be raised in the household of their father, regardless of whether the marriage goes poorly. This I would request be changed. First of all, you need to inform them that you are an honorary Satoshi, and as such your children are Satoshi. They will be expected to be sent to the Satoshi estates for training, just as any children I may have. Also, have them grant you full rights to see your children regardless of whether or not the marriage lasts. These are your children we're talking about, after all. Because of the way the finances have already been set up, the only notes on potential separation note that you are expected to not sue your husband or his family members. This is all perfectly in line. The only major flaw I've found so far, which I'm surprised Akiko did not mention - the entire first page is missing."

"I know. I have it."

"I thought so - that's the outlining of who each party is - the rest of the contract has absolutely no names mentioned. I see that you're quite serious about secrecy on the part of your potential family…is there a reason for this?"

"Yes. I don't want to upset Harry or Ron. It's bad enough how distant we've become ever since they got married - Ron thinks I'm still in love with him, and tries to avoid being around me for fear of upsetting me because he married Lavender…and Harry's been so busy between Quidditch and his first child he hasn't had much time to sit and talk… My going off to Mahoutsukai didn't help matters, either." A sigh, shaking her head. "I've learned a lot about people since Hogwarts - mostly that people can change. Ron doesn't believe this at all…and I don't know about Harry… My potential husband was someone we all loathed in school. I can't risk what friendship I still have left with Harry and Ron over a mere possibility."

"Discuss the clause involving your potential children. …after all - they do say the line between love and hate is very fine…"


	5. Silence

"Now where are you going, 'Mione?" Ron sounded exasperated - the girl had been coming and going so much in the past few days he was lucky if he ever saw her. He'd heard the door to the room she stayed in close, and as he looked around, he blinked in surprise. "And why are you so dressed up?"

"I'm not 'dressed up', Ronald." The tone made him flinch, but he realized it was intentional as she laughed at his reaction. "I'm going to meet a few people for lunch, and I want to make a good impression. Do you think it's too much?"

"Well, no…" Ron glanced over to Lavender for support, grinning as she simply shook her head in wonder at his hopelessness with social situations. "But I don't know anything about clothes - Lavender would be the one to ask."

"You look fine, Hermione." Lavender threw in, before glancing back down to the potential outfit she was sketching. "Are you meeting them at a muggle place, though?"

"Yes, actually. They've never been to a muggle restaurant, so I'm going to introduce them to it today."

"Better hope they don't dress like dad when he's trying to blend with the muggles." Ron commented, bringing a laugh from his friend even as she shook her head, walking through the living room. "That'd be hard to explain."

"I'm sure they won't." A glance back as she paused at the door. "Ron, would you mind telling Molly I might be in a little late tonight? I have a few errands to get done."

"How could you possibly have any errands to do, 'Mione? You've been doing errands every day this week!"

"As soon as one thing gets done, something else crops up. I'm sorry, but it's part of life - you should know that by now."

"Yeah, but it'd be nice to see you once in a while."

"I'm sorry, Ron. I should be free tomorrow or the next day, with any luck." A smile and carefree wave, slipping out the door to Apparate away. Stepping out of the narrow alley that was her typical apparation point, she headed into the relaxing environment of her favorite restaurant, only to find that Narcissa had already arrived and was waiting for her.

"Hermione." The woman gave her a faint, though nervous, smile. Unlike most of the wizarding world, Narcissa was never less than perfectly put together, and although she knew little of muggle fashion, she looked like she worked for a tasteful fashion magazine. "It's good to see you… Lucius and Draco are running a little late from work."

"I understand. Did he ever decide to explain why he didn't come to the meeting?" A pause as the waiter came and seated them. After they had ordered drinks and the waiter left, she focused on Narcissa once more. "More importantly, did you ever tell him that I'm the one he's going to be meeting?"

"Yes to both questions. He had something urgent come up before he could quite get out of the office, and it took a while to sort out." A soft smile, but as she saw the look on the young girl's face, she knew she wouldn't get out of explaining her answer to the second question. "…he was displeased, to say the least, but when we explained things, he was…less furious."

"So I'm guessing he will not be in the best of tempers today?"

"We've asked him to be on his best behavior, so more than likely he will be as irritating and sarcastic as he possibly can." Both women laughed, Narcissa delighted by the ease she felt when speaking to Hermione. It was strange - she was of a lesser class, in Narcissa's mind, but the girl made up for her poor breeding with her intelligence and manners.

"I see the two of you are already getting along quite well…" Lucius's drawl startled them both, Hermione glancing over to frown in confusion. Understanding the look, Lucius gestured toward the door. "Draco was distracted outside. He'll be in shortly."

"Distracted by what?!" Annoyed, Narcissa got to her feet, only to stop as Draco entered with a bag from a store she saw nearby.

"A bookstore, dear." Lucius took her arm, easing her back into her chair before he took his own seat beside her, leaving Draco to take the chair next to Hermione. "What was so interesting about a muggle bookstore that it took half an hour for him to finish, I'll never know."

"If I'm to be marrying it, I might as well figure out what muggles are like." Draco responded rather acidly, but as Hermione caught sight of the titles, she started snickering. "And just what the hell do you find so funny?!"

"…you're going to find out what muggles are like from J.R.R. Tolkien?" The giggles just would not stop, which confused the other three. "…he writes fantasy novels - fiction. Things that muggles think aren't real."

"…I have other books in here, also." He retorted, glaring at her. "Why, are the Tolkien books not any good?"

"No, not that. I just know you're lying." The area suddenly seemed much darker to Narcissa and Lucius, who quietly turned to each other and began speaking, pretending they weren't worried their son was going to fight with Hermione. As her gaze lifted to him, she froze, blinking at the sight before her.

He was gorgeous. Not that he hadn't always been attractive - even when she had wanted to smash his face into a wall to wipe the smirk off his face, she had recognized that he was handsome - but he had always had the spoiled look on his face in school. That look was gone now, replaced by something else - something stronger and more attractive.

"Is there something on my face, Granger?" Draco growled, only to stare as she jumped and quickly looked away, blushing slightly, to begin conversing with his parents. Taking a good look at her, he paused, frowning. There was something not right with what he was seeing - something about the woman before him that didn't fit with what he expected to see.

Then it hit him - rather like the feeling of watching a train wreck. She looked horrible. Oh, no - don't get him wrong. Hermione Granger was a beautiful girl, and always had been - though in school he had only thought this when her mouth was closed - he wouldn't deny that. Yet even when she was constantly babbling in school, he had recognized her strength and her sense of certainty of her place in the world.

That was gone now. For a moment, he was confused by it, trying to understand why that would be, but remembering the rumors going around over the deaths of her parents, he figured it out. He knew already that she, Potter, and that damn Weasel had grown distant - more she from them than they from each other - while she was away at school. Perhaps she no longer felt like she had a place in the world.

"You mentioned something about potential children in your letter - what was it you were talking about, sending them away in the summers?" His father's voice snapped him out of his reverie, staring a moment before he remembered - the marriage contract. That was it. Now curious, he focused on the conversation, as he understood that they were speaking of his children as well, now. A twitch at the concept of bushy-haired know-it-alls being his children, but he pushed the impending mental rant aside.

"It's what is expected of any children related to the Satoshi clan. And as I have been accepted into the family, my children are to be sent for at least three weeks every summer, to the Satoshi estates for training."

"You're part of the Satoshi family?" Draco had a hard time comprehending it - the Satoshi family was one of the most prominent magical families in the world, thanks to Mahoutsukai. It didn't follow that they would adopt a Mudblood into their ranks. "How?!"

"I lived with them throughout my studies at Mahoutsukai, on the recommendation of Minerva McGonagall. Only Satoshi may live in that area, and as she assured them I could make up for eighteen years of study within a short time, they agreed to allow me to stay. I was trained to be a Satoshi, and my name is now on the family records."

"But you're a mud-" The death glare his mother sent him made him quickly change what he had nearly said, knowing that would be the way to a very quick and painful end at the hands of two women. "-muggle born. Why would they adopt you?"

"Do you really think the entire world is like Britain, Malfoy?" A scathing glance was given him, making him glare back. "In Japan, there is no such prejudice against muggles. In fact, unless you are trained to be a priest or priestess, they really don't consider you to possess true understanding of magic."

"Why?" Drawing the ire away from his son, Lucius caught Hermione's attention. He was surprised at how quickly her anger faded once distracted - sharing a glance with Narcissa, he saw she had noticed it, as well. Perhaps this was not as hopeless as he had first thought.

"Discipline. It is so important there, and it takes a great deal of it to become a priest or priestess - if you don't have enough discipline, it's highly unlikely that you could ever master your own abilities as a wizard or witch." A soft laugh, shaking her head. "Of course, it also means that muggles are more likely to feel honored by the presence of a witch or wizard, than to feel threatened by it. So they never needed to separate from the muggles, which allowed them to really know them. It's hard to hate an entire race if you know it well."

"That does make sense, I suppose…but don't the priests think themselves better than other people?"

"Of course - but they also understand that they depend on those other people to keep the legacy of the priests. They realize that magic is found in everything, but only a few people are able to use it consciously - those few people must be trained, whether they are from a family of priests or not."

"…Hermione, have you decided whether or not you will sign the contract?" Narcissa asked quietly, glancing to her son as though warning him.

"If you will adjust the contract to allow the Satoshi family to train any children I may have, I will give it serious consideration." A sigh, setting her napkin down as they finished lunch. "If that's all, I should be going. I'm sure you all have things you need to get done."

"Draco, why don't you show Miss Granger our manor?" Lucius suggested, catching the entire group off-guard. "You've finished your work for the day, and I'm sure Miss Granger won't mind taking a short trip to see what may be her future home. It would be a good time to get to know each other better, while Narcissa and I go have our lawyer adjust the contract."

"…No, really, it's quite alright-"

"Oh, but you must, Hermione! I'm certain the two of you have plenty to talk about, and a short tour wouldn't do you any harm." Narcissa insisted, rising to her feet.

"…we're not being given a choice, Granger. Let's get it over with just to keep them quiet." The dry tone made her sigh faintly in annoyance.

"You're making this so tempting, Malfoy. How could I ever say no to such gallantry." Glaring at him again, she rose and moved to pick up the bill, only to have Draco slip it from her fingers before she could react. He calmly placed the money to pay for it - plus extra for the tip - with it in it's black holder and set it on the table. Turning to take her arm, he saw the look of absolute horror on her face.

"What is it Granger? It's my fault we're here, I'm not making you-"

"No, I swear that was a reporter from the Daily Prophet outside."

"What of it?"

"He had a camera, Malfoy." The entire group stared at her, but Lucius shook his head.

"They wouldn't dare print it. Those photographers have learned not to touch my family. We'll meet you both at the manor in an hour or so." Nodding to them both, he lead his wife outside, leaving Draco to follow with Hermione, both stepping back into the alleyway.

"I think you know how Side-Along Apparition works." Before she could respond, they were in the process, and soon enough, she was being lead through the biggest manor she had ever seen. Enjoyable though the tour was, it would have been better without the temptation to slap her guide upside the head for his sarcastic comments.

Three hours later, however, she was thinking quite differently. Draco had shown her the library, and instantly he had an entirely different tone - honest and quite enthused about the books he told her about.

"…you're a closet bookworm!" She accused suddenly, only to have him freeze, clutch his heart, and give her the best wounded look she had ever seen.

"You've discovered my biggest secret. I am so ashamed." He commented - to his shock, rather than get agitated, Hermione burst into laughter.

"That was awful, Malfoy. You desperately need acting classes, that was too overdone!" Snickering still, she turned away, only to stare at her hand as he took it. "…why are you touching me?"

"…if we get married, I recommend you get used to it now." He muttered, leading her from the room and into the gardens - where she stared in complete awe. "My favorite place on the estates is up ahead. Don't get me wrong, I still think you're a mouthy know-it-all. …but you're better than most of the women on that damn list they sent out, and I'd rather it be the evil I know than the one I don't."

"I'm evil? Pot meet kettle, Malfoy!"

"Oh shut up." He growled - only to stop as he saw her freeze as she noticed her surroundings. This he understood all too well. His favorite part of the estate was near a stream, a weeping willow rising from its banks to shade a small bench - flowers grew alongside the opposite bank, and it was quiet but for the stream's laughter.

"…it's beautiful, Malfoy."

"…If we're going through with this, we should probably stop using surnames, Hermione. I'd recommend you start calling me Draco."

"…you're right." A deep breath, closing her eyes. "…are we really going to go through with this at all, Draco? Getting married? We barely know each other, and what we do know, we hate…"

"…it's better than the alternative, isn't it?" As she turned and looked up to him, he flinched at the fear he saw in her eyes.

"…Is it, though?"


	6. Longing

The roar that woke her that morning shook the Burrow, unrivaled in its downright fury. Eyes snapping open, Hermione shot out of bed, quickly throwing on her clothes for the day in order to rush downstairs.

"HERMIONE!" Stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of Ron almost purple in the face with rage, she was left confused, until he threw a copy of the Daily Prophet towards her. "HAVE YOU GONE DAFT?!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly's snap ended any further tirade on his part, but she looked as upset as he did angry - with no choice but to find out what this was all about, and with a sense of impending doom looming over her, Hermione picked up the paper.

There, on the front page, was a massive picture of the scene in the restaurant the day before - along with others taken before she had noticed the photographer. Above, in large bold-faced type, the headline read "Unlikely Arrangement: Marriage Law snares former enemies" followed by an article questioning the intentions of the Malfoy family and Hermione's own safety.

"How dare they?!" Hermione exploded suddenly, the Prophet sent flying into the fire - only to land on the face of one of the twins coming through the Floo Network. "How DARE they insinuate something so horrible!"

"I take it you saw the paper." Eriko commented, said paper now clenched in her fist as she glared at Ron, who looked ready to explode with rage once more. "Molly Flooed us when she read the paper. We were waiting for it - we'd already read the news. Fred and George weren't very happy about it, either - but they, at least, trust you as we do."

"TRUST HER!?" That settled it - Ron snapped. "TRUST HER?! SHE'S GETTING MARRIED TO A DEATH EATER! A BLOODY MURDERER! HE'S AN EVIL GIT AND SHE'S GOING TO MARRY HIM ANYWAY!!! AND SHE NEVER EVEN THOUGHT TO TELL ANY OF US WHAT WAS GOING ON!"

"Shut UP, Ronald." The short snap from Hermione caught him off guard, but before he could start back in on his rant, she stalked towards him, finger outstretched. "You have no right to judge anyone. You wouldn't understand that people can change even if that change bit you in the ass - like now. I've changed, Ronald - my family is dead. All I have left are the Satoshi, and I don't want to leave Britain and the friends I thought I had. The Malfoys have extended their support, they have asked me to join their family, and I've been meeting with them for the past two weeks!"

"That doesn't mean anything, Hermione! They're filthy liars, all of them, and I won't let you get yourself killed!"

"Get myself killed?" Her voice had grown deathly quiet, stepping forward to grab the front of his shirt, pulling him down until his nose nearly touched hers. "I spent the past four years of my life cramming in everything Akiko and Eriko learned from the time they could walk, plus what they were learning at the time. I can channel magic - pure, untainted magic - through my own body without a wand to lessen the strain! I have learned more magic of a higher class than any of our friends! Get myself KILLED? Hardly, Ronald."

"…Hermione…" Molly's quiet voice drew her away from the shocked redhead, and towards the woman who looked so confused. "…why them, Hermione? Why not someone else?"

"They asked first, Molly. And now that I'm getting to know them, they really are not as evil as I once imagined. They were doing what they thought was right, and they've since realized that nothing could have been more wrong." A faint sigh, looking away. "…In the end, Narcissa saved Harry's life…and Lucius saved mine."

Everyone in the room turned to stare, shocked by something they had never been told. Something Hermione had kept quiet about ever since that final battle.

"Dolohov came for me in the middle of it all - he wanted to finish what he started in our fifth year, and he attacked. He found me because I was trying to drag Draco's unconscious body to safety - he'd stepped in the way of one of the stunners sent at me…" Taking a breath, she glared over at Ron. "…Dolohov had me pinned to the ground, his wand to my throat. Lucius knocked him away and killed him. If it weren't for Lucius Malfoy, I wouldn't even be alive. I think the least I owe him is to give his son a chance."

"She's right." The group turned to find Akiko standing with both Weasley twins behind her, having just come out of the fireplace. To Ron's horror, both of his brothers were nodding in agreement, having heard the story. "Besides, Hermione's no idiot, Ron. She knows how to take care of herself - she knows how to read people. If she says they mean her no harm, it's true. Not that you'd know anything about that."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Ron snarled, only to find himself facing the twin that intimidated the entire family - and she was not happy.

"Hermione waited for you for years, Ronald. She waited, caring about you without ever questioning why. And the first time she came home from Mahoutsukai, it was to find you married to someone else." The snarl was soft, but the room had gone so silent it had the same effect as the loudest shout. "But what you have never realized, what Hermione never had the heart to admit -"

A knock at the door cut off her seething rage, and the darkened tendrils emanating from her body disappeared instantly in that moment of distraction. Confused, Molly turned to answer the door, to find Narcissa Malfoy herself on the doorstep, Draco coming up the drive from behind her. Narcissa looked upset - Draco was blatantly furious.

"We've come to speak to Hermione, Mrs. Weasley." Narcissa murmured, blinking in surprise as the woman stepped aside to allow them both to enter. Her son followed as she stepped inside, the door closing behind them. "Hermione?"

"…Narcissa…" Draco stayed back by the door as his mother rushed forward to the girl, and as he did he noticed how tired and weak she looked. The shadows under her eyes had deepened since the day before, the source plain to see in the battle stance the twins had taken against the Weasel. The fire rushed green a moment, and Draco was left with the joy of seeing Potter and the former-Weasel stepping out, a paper clenched in the woman's hand.

"Get away from her!" Ginny yelled, but was silenced by a low growl from Eriko. "What's wrong with you, Eriko?! These people are evil!"

"…Not you too…" Hermione's tone was weary with sorrow and disappointment, and to the surprise of everyone in the room, she turned and walked upstairs. Draco frowned at this - Hermione was never one to walk away from a battle. Something was very wrong, and he had the feeling it had something to do with the reactions of the Weasels.

"Hermione?" Akiko called, moving to follow only to be stopped by her sister's arm, as the darkness began to seep from her again.

"All of you…sit the fuck down, right now." Eriko snarled. "NOW! I'm not going to deal with this anymore. Every fucking one of you, sit down, or so help me, I will rip you apart with my bare hands and string you up from your intestines!"

The threat had all of them in the seating around the room immediately after it was made, Eriko the only one left standing - and she had taken a position that would allow her to watch and glare at all of them at once. Only Draco did not move from his stance near the door. She ignored that fact, focusing instead on the Weasels and Potter.

"How dare you do this to her? You call yourselves her family?" The fury in her voice could not be mistaken, her form trembling with the strength of it. "How dare you rip her apart like this?! Would you rather it be a pureblood who she did not believe had changed?! If she denies one contract, she _must_ accept the next presented to her! No, the paper _didn't _mention that little tidbit, I've been researching it between meetings with the ministry. I found out last night and owled Hermione to warn her. I wake up to the news and have to not only shut up my twin, but my husband and brother in law. Then, when I come to make sure everything's alright here, I find my best friend under attack from someone who claims to care about her! THEN, of all people, of all FUCKING people, you had to show up just as upset, Ginny. Forget your fucking pasts already, or you're going to lose her, you pricks!"

That said, she took a breath to continue her tirade, falling silent as she saw Hermione coming downstairs with her suitcase - headed for the door. Draco stepped from the shadows then, reaching out to touch her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"…home."

"What home, Hermione?" The use of her given name almost set her friends off again, but one death glare from Eriko kept them all silent, leaving them to watch the scene unfolding before them. "…you lived here, didn't you?"

"Yes…I was staying here until I found my own place…"

"So where are you going?"

"…to the only family I have left. Mamoru Satoshi promised that if I should ever need it, the Satoshi estates are my home. I have nothing left for me here that I will not see every summer there…" Her voice was so dead it frightened him, his gaze snapping to the Weasleys and Potter only to find that Potter looked as though he were angry with the Weasleys as well. "…I'm sorry I can't give you your chance…but I can't take this kind of pain anymore…"

With no other choice open to him, Draco did something that shocked everyone in the room - even his mother. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her into his arms, closing his eyes as he pressed his cheek against the top of her head.

"GET OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD!" Ron roared, the scene too much for him to take. The following moments left most of his family wondering just how it had happened - Eriko rounded on him, and without wand or fist, knocked him flat on his ass. Akiko, who could see exactly what had happened, and Hermione, who could sense it, knew she had used her energy to form a tendril that would cause physical damage, and quite basically bitch-smacked him with it. Needless to say, the others kept quiet, which allowed them to witness their friend collapsing into the arms of a former enemy - crying, and clinging to him as though for comfort.

"…Hermione…" Ginny whispered, finally realizing just what the accusations were doing to her emotions. The whisper was met with Draco's eyes opening into a fiery glare, one which faded as he saw the apology in her eyes.

"…you're coming home with us for a few days, Hermione…once Hot Head over there has cooled down, you can return if it's what you want." Draco murmured, giving the entire group a look that just dared them to oppose the idea.

"…take good care of her." To his shock, Harry was the only one to respond, and it was in a manner that caught Draco totally off guard. He nodded slightly to the dark-haired boy, grabbing Hermione's suitcase as his mother stood and headed outside. Following, he Apparated to Malfoy Manor with Hermione held against him with one arm, guiding her inside and to one of the guest rooms. There, he set down her suitcase, and lead her over to the bed, easing her to lay down. The emotional overload too much for the already grieving woman, she made no complaint, even when he slid off her shoes and tucked her in.

"…go to sleep, Hermione…" He murmured, watching as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Only when he was sure she slept did he slip out of the room - returning in a few minutes with one of the muggle books he had bought the previous day. Sitting in the chair by the window, he read, refusing to leave her side until she woke.


	7. Day Has Come

The hours passed, and lunchtime came and went - one of the house elves bringing a tray for Draco, as well as one for Hermione. Hermione's, however, contained a delicious broth that was used for any family member that did not feel well, as well as a cup of tea. The scent of the broth so near her brought her eyes open, frowning slightly in confusion.

"Where am I…?" Slowly, she pushed herself up to sit, glancing around, only to see Draco rising to his feet from a chair not far away. "Malfoy?"

"I could have sworn we agreed just yesterday to use our given names with each other, Hermione…Eat, you need your strength after all of that." She simply blinked at him as he sat down on her bedside, lifting the tray to set it across her lap. "And you're in Malfoy Manor - safe from mass drama."

"LUCIUS!" The screech was his mother's, and it was followed by more yelling on her part - berating the man for not taking care of the reporter before he had the chance to blab. Draco sighed, glancing to Hermione. She arched her brow as she sipped the broth, and he did the only thing he could to keep his sanity.

He _laughed._ Hermione stared as her future betrothed started laughing, confused for a moment by his sudden amusement. It was a nice laugh, to her surprise - deep, but filled with joy. A little smile, hesitant at first, spread across her lips.

"Only my mother…" He wheezed, shaking his head. "Only my mother would have that impeccable sense of timing…"

"Draco?" She managed to whisper, still sipping at the broth, watching as he regained his composure and turned towards her, no longer laughing - though a small smile still held reign on his lips. "…I made my decision. I'll marry you. I decided last night…before the entire fiasco with my friends…but I'm glad I did. …I have nowhere else to go, now."

"I'm certain the Satoshi family still would have taken you in, Hermione - Akiko and Eriko did not seem so furious…" He reached out, easily touching her cheek with his fingertips. "I'm going to tell my parents…would you like me to send someone up to sit with you?"

"…No. But I'd like it if we could tell them together. Or I could tell them alone, the choice is yours." The broth had helped a great deal, and Hermione was already sliding out of bed to look at him. "…where is the restroom?"

"That doorway." Draco merely watched as she turned away from the door and opened her suitcase, digging out some clothes before she slipped inside - he heard a shower running, then it faded, and in no time at all Hermione stepped out fully clothed and looking much more relaxed than she had before. Dressed in a simple white blouse and black slacks, she glanced over towards him.

"Well? Lead the way…we have a lot to do, I'm sure."

"Back to your usual bossy self, I see." Draco murmured, extending his arm. When she took it, he lead her from the room, down the main stairs and across the hall to the library, where faint sounds of voices could be heard. "Maybe you need to get overset more often…"

"Back to your usual obnoxious self…" She retorted in annoyance, glaring at him even as the door opened in front of them and he lead her in. "Narcissa…I'm so sorry you had to witness that scene this morning…"

"It's alright, dear…I feared they would treat you in such a fashion - Draco insisted we go make sure you were quite well… Otherwise I likely would not have had the notion to check on you, believing you could handle it…I apologize."

"No, Narcissa, you really shouldn't, I don't know why I broke down as I did. It's quite unusual for me to be so weak…"

"Everyone has their moments of weakness, child. With everything you have been through recently, it is no wonder you have reached your limit." Lucius's drawl was no longer nearly as cold as when she had first begun meeting with the family - in fact, it was almost warm at the moment. "Are you well? What do you need?"

"I came to tell you both that I've made my choice. I will marry Draco. I thought it might be best if we get started on the arrangements now?"

"Oh!" Narcissa's eyes widened, hand moving to cover her lips. "Oh dear, there's so much to be done! I'll get in touch with the modiste and a reverend - oh and caterers, mustn't forget those…Hermione, would you mind if I make a list and we can start from there?"

"Of course, Narcissa…" A small smile. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could Draco show me around the Manor again? Since this will be my home, I'd like to get to know it better so I won't forget what is where…"

"Of course. But you've obviously remembered the most important room for you." Lucius commented, gesturing to the walls lined with books. "…I will not mind if you come here frequently, child. These books are yours to read whenever you wish."

"I…" Staring rather dumbfounded at the usually cold man, she was startled by the kindness of the gesture - and still more how well he understood her. "…thank you, Lucius."

"Go on, I'll get to making the list. Today, the two of you should focus on spending time together - you won't have much time for that once preparations are truly underway, you'll both be far too busy…" Shooing them out of the room, Narcissa turned away towards Lucius, who - knowing his wife - already had parchment and quill at the ready.

"Let's just go, shall we?" Draco murmured, as his mother began reading off a list of things to be done, while his father calmly wrote them. Drawing her through the doorway and closing it firmly behind them, he glanced down to her.

A breath taken, and his hand cupped her chin, tilting her face towards him. The confusion on her face was priceless, but he couldn't spare much thought for it. The words she had spoken on her last visit to the manor, merely the day before, still whispered through his mind.

"…It's better than losing our magic…I swear it." He murmured, his lips pressing to her own. It was gentle at first - but within seconds, a spark caught them both, his arms wrapping around her to pull her close, even as her hands lifted to rest on each side of his face. "I will make sure it's better…"


	8. Redemption

Within a week, her friends had all contacted her to apologize - all but Ron, of course, but Molly apologized in his place. Plans for the wedding were now in full swing, and between the caterers, musicians, florists, and modistes, Hermione was certain she was going absolutely insane. Meetings, meetings, numerous balls and parties, and it wasn't slowing - much less stopping. Being part of the social elite was going to kill her.

"Hermione? Are you ready, dear?" Narcissa peeked in to find the young woman staring at herself in the mirror, completely exhausted. Softening, she slipped in and closed the door behind her, moving to sit down beside her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. "…I know it's hard - it was hard for me, and I was raised in the midst of it all."

"I don't even know what they expect from me, Narcissa! How am I supposed to act around them? What do I say? What do I do?!" Hermione wailed, rising to fling herself into the comfort of the bed that was hers until she married. Narcissa sighed, rising from the bench before the vanity to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I wish I had an answer to that…but even now, I don't know how I am supposed to act, or what they want from me." A soft smile. "I am simply myself. That is the best any of us can do - be yourself, politely, gracefully."

"I can't do this!" Hermione was still having her nervous breakdown five minutes later when the Satoshi twins arrived. While Akiko rushed to the bed and Hermione, Eriko merely frowned, her hands tucked into her kimono sleeves.

"What is wrong with you?" The voice was soft, the disappointed look Hermione found leveled on her bringing yet more tears - even as Narcissa and Akiko looked at Eriko in shock. How could she be so callous?

"Eriko-!"

"No, Akiko. Hermione is a Satoshi. She has faced off with the Emperor! A god, Akiko! And she fears some petty British nobles? It is a disgrace!" The disgust was plain as she turned away, sweeping from the room and allowing the door to slam shut behind her.

"Don't listen to her, Hermione - you know Eriko…duty, honor, integrity and all that - she doesn't understand simple human emotions." Akiko told her, forcing a laugh as she brushed off her skirts and rose. "…she still refuses to wear anything but the most formal of kimono to events like this, so I doubt she understands the pressures of society. I'll go talk to her."

"…no." Hermione pushed herself off the bed, wiping away her tears. "She's right, Akiko. I am disgracing myself - and more, our family. You're right, also, Narcissa. All I can do is be myself…and part of that self is Satoshi."

"Oh dear." Akiko struggled not to smile - failing miserably.

"I'm wearing my kimono. For this party - my true presentation to the elite of Wizard Britain - I go as myself. And over the past four years, moreover over the past few days, I've realized more and more that I am a Satoshi. I must act like one."

"I knew the verbal beating would take effect." Eriko chuckled from the now open doorway. Narcissa stared at the girl who had seemed so furious but moments ago, and shook her head. It was no wonder she was the Mahoutsukai representative. She was nothing if not wickedly manipulative.

"How does one prepare for such an entrance?" Narcissa questioned, smiling to Hermione. "I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with Japanese tradition."

"That's where we come in. You can make sure everything is going well downstairs. Eriko and I will take care of everything."

~*~

"Hermione?" The voice from inside the doorway was soft, and as she looked up, it was to see Draco staring at her from just inside the ballroom. Though he was obviously startled by her appearance, he held out his arm. She took it, allowing him to lead her into the ballroom, with many stares and whispers following.

For once, Hermione really didn't care. Her footsteps were short, perfectly measured - and though she knew it was generally against tradition, a pair of geta were on her feet. Even in the raised sandals, she was still shorter than the man who held her arm, having to glance up to look at him - and found herself shocked by the glowing pride in his eyes.

"…Draco?" The question was puzzled, and the tone itself said it all with just that one whisper. Silver gaze shifted to meet eyes that shone gold in this light, a small smile forming within them - though not on his lips.

"…I was afraid you would lose yourself under society's pressure… But I forgot I was dealing with a lioness." Her narrowed eyes and twist of lips brought a smirk to his lips, one which faded rapidly with his next words. "Where did you come by that kimono? Was it a gift of the Satoshi?"

"…No…actually…" A blush - an actual blush - crept into her cheeks as she looked away across the ballroom into which they were slowly descending. "…It was a gift of the Emperor of Japan…in honor of my managing to become part of the Satoshi family, despite being a Westerner."

"…your armor."

"Yes, exactly." He found himself on the receiving end of a delighted smile, one which had him with a gentle smile in return. It lasted until the two of them stepped onto the ballroom floor, at which point Narcissa floated over to them, Lucius stalking not far behind. The man appeared most displeased.

"…dare I ask what inspired this slap to the face of Society? To the face of your country?"

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you so much, OtoChan2009! I didn't even realize in my breaking the fic down into smaller chapters I'd accidently pasted this one twice! ::Blush.:: Ah well! And for those of you on reading, much love! Do check out Requiem for a Dream once you've finished this – it's a prequel, but still in the works, unfortunately._


	9. Nagging of Fears

Though Draco felt Hermione's hand clench on his arm, she straightened, looking her future father-in-law directly in the eyes, her own narrowing in response to his rather harsh accusation. "Mr. Malfoy, I am more than British now. I gained dual citizenship when the Satoshi clan took me in as their own. This right was granted me by the Emperor himself. This is who I am now - if you do not like it, you may deal with it however you please. I will not change for you."

"…I see the kitten has remembered how to use her claws…" To the shock of all within range of sight, Lucius smiled and extended his arm. "Come. Draco was to enter with you, but as the head of the family, I must present you. It helps soothe ruffled feathers and conniving witches if Society knows I back this union."

"…Thank you, Lucius…" Though she still sounded rather unsure, she moved to his side, as Narcissa and Draco followed behind them, with the Satoshi twins at the rear - without their husbands, which was a rarity. And one that obviously annoyed the Weasley twins, who stood looking agitated near the dais to which the small group was headed.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Lucius began, as they finally reached the dais, and he left Hermione to be joined by the Satoshi women, while Draco and Narcissa stood on the other side. "This evening, we have thrown this ball in honor of our future daughter-in-law, Hermione Granger. Here to present her is her current family, the Satoshi, and her future family - my own."

The man stepped back, watching with a very carefully concealed pride - he was stone to all who had not come to know him - as Hermione and Draco walked towards each other to meet in the center of the dais. That pride only intensified as the two turned, and with a smile and shift of her arm, Hermione spoke.

"Please, dance. Enjoy yourselves." With that said, Draco helped Hermione off the dais, the others leaving it as well. Though music began to play, the couple remained standing at the head of the room - the Satoshi twins and their husbands heading down one side of the room while Narcissa and Lucius made their way along the other, cementing the announcement and spreading gossip that would further stabilize Hermione's place in Society.

When the others had progressed far enough along, Draco and Hermione began to slip among the room. To his surprise, his betrothed was careful to stop among the elderly who sat along the walls - the ones Narcissa and the twins had not yet come to speak to. The first group they reached contained a woman who held great sway among Society, one who had met Hermione at her first ball, and had veritably taken her under her wing.

"Hermione…what a pleasure to see you in such good spirits!" The woman chuckled, before glancing around at her companions and nodding delightedly. "I am so glad to see you with young Malfoy at last…The two of you are perfect together."

"Oh, thank you, Lady Douglas…" A slight blush and bow to the woman, before the entire group - excluding Draco, who had no notion what the women were on about - burst into laughter.

"My dear…I was so hoping you would curtsey…" Lady Douglas managed, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. This merely set the entire group in laughter once more.

"I know you were - but I already told you it's quite impossible. Leave it to you to hope I would try…" Hermione was almost glowing with joy, before she bowed once again to the group. "But please excuse me. There are so many here I would like to meet this evening."

"Ah, dear." The elderly woman smiled, subtly gesturing her over - under the guise of a kiss to each other's cheeks, she whispered softly. "Fear not, I will make sure your work here is done. By tomorrow morning, all of London will adore you. …well, the ones that matter, at any rate. Now go on…I'd tell you to dance, but I think that would end worse than a curtsey."

The two chuckled again, Hermione still smiling as they moved on to the next group. And the next - Draco was startled by how well she took to the situation, and still more by how easily she won over even the most cantankerous of dowagers. All of whom were gratified by the visit from the couple, as opposed to relatives or even just Hermione herself.

Even when they had finished with the elderly, Draco realized Hermione was intent upon paying a visit to as many people as she could this evening, in order to gain or solidify connections - leaving him to annoyance at the realization that he could not simply whisk her away to forge a more stable connection between the two of them. He sighed, pasted on his best thoroughly-content-to-be-dragged-all-over-the-ballroom-through-hundreds-of-people look, and attempted to avoid destroying what they had built by seeming bored out of his mind. It was ridiculously difficult.

"Is there any particular reason why you weren't with me down there?" Hermione questioned, glowering at him from across her book. The two had settled in the library after the ball, neither able to sleep, and he was waiting for that exact opening. Sliding over to sit beside her on the sofa, he took the book from her hands, noted the page, and closed it with a smirk. "…what are you plotting, you conniving little ferret?"

"You know, that's beginning to sound like an endearment, Hermione…" Dressed - well, underdressed - as he was in shirtsleeves and a very loosened tie, as he began to crawl up the sofa from his end to hers, she felt herself beginning to blush. "Do you _really_ want to know why I was so distant this evening…?"

Hermione couldn't help but pause, swallowing, as his nose came almost a centimeter from hers. Did she _really_ want to answer that, even? It took only a second for the decision to come. "Yes, I do, Ferret."

Instead of the normal, smart aleck reply she had expected, she found herself wide-eyed as he -dare she even think it! - kissed her. _Draco Malfoy. Kissed her._ Her brain malfunctioned, going into a mixture of panic mode and meltdown all at once, then, in her mind at any rate, ceasing to function entirely as her eyes slid shut and she kissed him back.

For a few minutes, it was… Well, her brain - broken as it surely had to be - could only describe it as heaven. Warm, safe, comforting, and…well, she wasn't ready to finish that description - by the time she got to that "and" she had shoved her palm against his chest, slid out from under him, and fled the room.

_No! I am not ready for this! I am not ready to actually, truly, deeply care about the ferret that is Draco Malfoy! I can't! I __**won't**__! …I'm not…right? …Oh shit._


	10. Mizerable

"Good morning, Hermione~!" Akiko trilled, as she skipped into the bedroom and flung her friend's thick velvet drapes wide open to let the just-risen morning sun burst into the room. It would have been a death sentence had anyone else done so, but as it was Akiko, Hermione merely grumbled and pulled the covers up over her head. "Now, now, sleepyhead! It's a wonderful day, time for breakfast, and Draco is pacing a hole in the floor of the library, ranting to his father about being stupid - you must explain."

"Go. Away." Hermione growled, only to have someone - someone much stronger than she knew Akiko to be - rip the covers out of her hands and off the bed. She found herself being glared at by Eriko, a sight intimidating enough to have her crawling out of bed and moving on with her morning routine - shower, dress, stretch, and control hair. The normalcy had her in a better mood by the time she had finished, and the fact that the twins had straightened up her bed and were sitting on it waiting for her made her smile. Just like the old days…

"Now, why is Draco an idiot, Hermione?" Eriko questioned as the girl joined them on the huge bed. A look to warn her that an answer was not only expected, but mandatory, left Hermione flopping onto her back with a groan.

"Because he was stupid enough to try to kiss me last night." Hermione growled. The raised brows had her scowling harder than ever, as she threw her hands over her face to try and block out the memory. "…and succeed."

"Ooo! Was it good?! Tell us, Hermione~! Was it the kind of kiss that we read about, or was it the kind of kiss that a dog could improve upon?!" The only response Hermione had to that was to shove Akiko off the bed with her leg, and huddling into a ball.

"It was good." Eriko chuckled slightly. "Otherwise, she'd be ranting right now, and Draco would be dead."

"Why are you both calling him Draco, anyway?! What's with that? Are you all buddy-buddy with him now that you see what he has to offer me?"

"I see it was better than we thought - you're apparently furious at yourself and lashing out at us because of it." Eriko commented, her arms crossing over her chest as she glared at her friend and shook her head. "There's nothing wrong with falling in love with the man you're about to marry."

"It is when he's a wretched, foul little prat!" Hermione snapped, sitting up to glare right back. "It is when he was my most hated enemy all through school! It is when everyone I know wants to murder him slowly!"

"…you're already in love with him, aren't you?" Akiko said softly, her eyes glowing with the sheer romantic nature of it all. Hermione knew that look - Akiko always had it when she was reading some sappy romance novel - and she hated it being given over this situation. So she threw one of the pillows into the girl's face to hide the look, getting up to pace the room in anger. As if it wasn't bad enough having to marry him, she had to end up loving him, too! And her best friends thought it was - she shuddered at the thought - adorable!

"Yes, okay! I'm falling in love with him! It makes me sick to think of it, but I'm falling in love with my arch-nemesis!" Hermione stopped pacing and dropped to the floor with a faint wail of despair. "What is wrong with me?! I hated his very name from the day I met him! I wanted to strangle him with his intestines every minute of school! And all of a sudden I want to hold him and take away the pain he suffered That year! Like he didn't cause even more suffering than he ever received!"

"…Hermione…" The disappointed look both twins gave her as they whispered her name had her bursting into tears again, hiding her face from them both.

"And you're right! I have no right to measure his suffering with someone else's! To compare and contrast them! But…I keep doing it…" Shaking her head, she sat up again to look to them both, only to find they had joined her on the floor, and now leaned forward to hug her. "…why did I have to fall in love with him, of all things?!"

"Because loving people is what you do best." Eriko's answer was simple, and as usual, completely accurate. "Draco is more deserving of your love than any one of us - he went through more than any of us, even Harry, from what we've heard. He was put through the worst emotional and mental torture possible, and he still survived, Hermione… He may not be a hero…but he has earned the right to be loved. …and you know it."

"…yes…I suppose…I do." She blinked, looking from one twin to the other. "…are you brainwashing me with crazy Asian magic?!"

"…no. I just know how to read minds." Eriko grinned, getting to her feet with Akiko and helping Hermione to hers. "…now. Let's go get something to eat. You're always so emotionally insane when your blood sugar is low."

"Oh yes, and confronting me over something highly emotional first thing in the morning helps _so_ very much."

~*~

"Good morning, Draco." As his head snapped up in surprise, she realized he had not expected her to seek him out after the fiasco of his kiss the night before. Smiling at having finally startled the ever implacable Draco Malfoy, she dropped to sit down beside him on the bank of the stream. "I am glad I found you - you weren't at breakfast…"

"I thought it would be best to avoid meeting each other in front of everyone, this morning…after what happened last night." He shifted his gaze away from her, but not quickly enough that she could not see that her reaction had hurt him. "…I apologize."

"…you shouldn't…" Hermione took a breath, reaching out to take his hand in hers, meeting his eyes when he looked back at her. "…I should. And I do apologize, Draco. …I shouldn't have run, even if I was…deeply disturbed by my own feelings and thoughts."

"Apology accepted." The speed with which he forgave her was astonishing, and it must have been plain on her face that she thought so, for he began to laugh. "…on the condition that you explain to me why you disturbed yourself."

"…I…enjoyed kissing you."

"And I sense there is something you aren't telling me, Hermione. What - no. Why is that? Do you not trust me?"

"Honestly? …I don't know." She looked and sounded so pathetic as she admitted it, he had to smile, squeezing her hand slightly.

"You not know something? This surely heralds the end."

"Ha ha, very funny, Draco." A glower. "I don't know everything, despite how much you like to flatter me by claiming I do. …and when I do know everything, it's typically rather useless information."

"True, very true. You are, indeed, a fount of useless information." As she lightly flicked his ear, he grinned, catching her hand before she could pull it away, and kissing it. "But the most useless information is also the most interesting and entertaining…I can't really complain - I have plenty of useless information myself."

"Oh, really?"

"Indeed. The common wizard would find me to be so. After all, what do they need to know about investments, markets, and running an estate and corporation?"

"Corporation? What corporation?"

"…actually…it's a muggle accounting firm… My father - you _will_ have to just trust me on this - read a book about accounting when he first returned home, something he was pretty much forced to do among other things by way of rehabilitation, and actually became almost obsessed with it. I really don't blame him - I enjoy it, as well."

"So he opened an accounting firm?!"

"…well…he bought one, anyway." A grin at the expression on her face, tapping her chin with his fingers. "Close your mouth, or you'll be catching bugs. …and I believe I see my mother and your friends coming this way, so let's play nice, shall we?"

"Don't I always?"

"No. You've hexed me many times, Granger, and I'd really rather not have to worry about you hexing me when we're about to face down what would send an army screaming in fear."

"Eriko isn't _that_ bad."

"I was talking about my mother."

_**Author's Note**_

_Whooo~! Apparently my writer's block has lifted to some extent! ::Happy dances.:: And this chapter turned out pretty well, I think - I rather enjoyed the back-and-forth between Draco and Hermione… I think it rather emphasizes that they could work quite well together…between bouts of wanting to strangle each other fondly. (Yes. You can fondly strangle someone…or at least want to. Well, okay. I can, anyway. ^-^) It's a bit longer than the previous chapter, which surprises me since it was so easy to write, so I think that will make you guys happy._

_Tell me what you thought of the chapter~! I hope you all enjoyed it._


	11. The Little Things Give You Away

By the time they finished talking to Narcissa and the twins, it was time to head back to the manor for lunch, and then the women took Hermione to discuss plans for the wedding, which was now only a few weeks away. Draco paused on his meandering of the gardens as he realized just how close it was to the day he would be married.

"I know that look." His father's voice, filled with laughter, made him turn in startlement. Just behind him, his arms crossed over his chest with a smile in his eyes. "You just realized why the women are getting frantic. Frantic enough to throw me out of my own study."

"Is that why you're out here?"

"Not precisely." Lucius moved to stand beside his son, looking into the fountain with a faint sigh and shake of his head. "No, not at all. I came to see how you were holding up after your tantrums a few months ago."

"Quite well, thank you." Draco responded stiffly - not used to his father making any sort of attempt at checking on him.

"Oh? Despite the fact that you loathed Miss Granger throughout your school years? And nearly slaughtered your parents when we suggested her as your potential bride?"

"Yes. It was a good choice…is, a good choice." Draco smiled, eyes never leaving the fountain, though it no longer seemed empty water to him - it was as though his memories of Hermione these last few months were playing across the surface.

Lucius stared as he saw the way his son's face softened simply at the thought of Hermione as his bride, and nearly choked upon realizing what it meant. "You're in love with her, are you not?"

"…what?! No, of course not!"

"…Son, you had the same look on your face just thinking of marriage to her, that I had the day I married your mother."

"That doesn't mean-" At his father's look, he turned to sit on the fountain's edge, resting his arms on his knees, and his head on his arms. "Very well…you are right to suspect I'm in love with her…"

"It is complicated, isn't it? …finding just how very thin that metaphorical line is…"

"And how you enjoy seeing me squirm as I realize I am so far behind that line I don't know where it is anymore..." Draco muttered, glaring at his father from the corner of his eye. "Some sadistic tendencies remain I see."

"Entertaining though your writhing is, I do not enjoy it out of sadism." There was a serious tone in his father's voice now – a tone that was frighteningly warm, a tone he hadn't used since Draco's earliest memories of him. "I enjoy knowing you have crossed that line because that feeling will keep you safe, and sane, no matter what comes in the future..."

"And nothing else will? Is that what you're saying? But it isn't enough, is it?" Draco stood, his eyes full of pain and anguish as he looked at his father. The past four years he had avoided the man except in business, but now – now that he had confronted him with this kernel of truth – everything he had ever wanted – needed – to say now rose to the surface. "You claim what I feel for Hermione, you felt for Mother, once. What happened to it, Father? Where was that safety when you were throwing your life away in his service? Where was that sanity..." Draco's voice broke, and he paused, tears forming in his eyes as he faced his father as he had longed to do all his life. "...where was it when you were beating me within an inch of my life?"

Lucius stepped back as though he had just been struck, pain lancing across his face as he looked at his son, unable to speak in answer as his son stood shaking before him, open pain and confusion in those eyes so like his own.

"Where was it when you lashed out at Mother? You wanted to comfort me, Father?" His hand snapped to the side, gesturing to an area in the gardens where the white marble was stained dark brown. "Where was that comfort when I lay there bleeding after you threw me to the ground?! _Where was it then, Father_? You were so focused on my being the perfect heir you never stopped to look at the flaws in yourself! And for the past four years, I've kept quiet, I've avoided any chance of this happening, because I _hated_ you for what you did to us! To Mother, and to me! And every time I look in the mirror, I flinch at the sight of myself so much like you! Especially now, when I find myself about to start a family of my own! What's to keep me from doing what you did? What's to save me from your fate?!"

"You are." As much as it hurt to have every moment he had tried to ignore since his return thrown back into mind, every word and brutal blow to his wife and son, he knew this had to come someday. His hands rose to grasp Draco's shoulders, gaze locked on his son's as tears welled up in his eyes. "You are so much stronger than I ever was, Draco... You will never need to fear becoming me, because you aren't capable of it and never will be. I thought then I wanted a son who looked up to me, idolized me, and I got that every moment of your childhood, no matter what I did, how I treated you and your mother. The more you idolized me, the more violent I became. All I ever wanted, I know now, is for you to be _exactly the man you have become_, Draco. For you to be the kind of man who would go back to that first day I lashed out and stop me."

"Well I am...and the worst part about being that man, Father..." Draco closed his eyes as the tears actually started to fall. "...is that even now, even after everything you did... I forgive you for all of it, because I know you have changed, and if you could go back, knowing what you now know, you would have taken a very different path."

For the first time since he was a child, Draco felt his father's arms around him in a hug, holding him tightly. Draco let the tears fall as he hugged his father back, and as they stood there he realized he was not the only one crying. It was as though they were reliving every moment that they should have been father and son in that one prolonged moment.

"Ahem. ...Narcissa is looking for you." Eriko's voice snapped both men out of that moment so quickly they fell backwards, quickly wiping their tears on their sleeves in one identical movement that left her with an arched brow. "Has anyone ever told you how like your father you are, Draco?"

Rather than flinch, as Lucius had expected, Draco just looked at him, then burst into laughter – standing and holding his hand out to help his father back to his feet. "...you know, it's not so bad a thing to hear, now..."

"...men." Eriko muttered, shaking her head in confusion at them as she walked away. "...insane, the lot of them..."

_**Author's Note:**_

_I felt this moment of father and son is required before the story goes any farther. And yes. I was getting teary-eyed as I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_


	12. Sandstorm

"I am afraid I have to ask." Lucius began, watching Eriko as she sat at his desk – _his desk!_ - and went over the guest list once more, memorizing names and faces, especially those names underlined in red, completely oblivious to the man standing in the door. "How in the name of all things holy is it that I wake every morning at an ungodly hour to you and your twin on my doorstep?"

"Whatever do you mean, Mr. Malfoy?" Eriko glanced up, blinking innocently at him. It was that look that threw him – and finally drove him to understand why she was so powerful in the Ministry. "Why, we are only here to support our sister."

"...don't look at me like that!" He snapped, glowering at her as her face crumpled slightly. "It's a ruse and we both know it. And you know exactly what I mean, Ms. Satoshi!" He watched as she calmly stacked the guest list and photos, making sure it was perfectly neat before she looked up to him once more, no longer wearing the facade of innocence.

"I am in the unique class of priestess trained to completely dismantle a ward of immense power in less than a second. It takes me even less time to restore it to its original state." A single slender brow arched as she watched that information sink in, horror dawning on his face. "That is correct. I have dismantled and restored all three hundred and seventy two wards around Malfoy Manor, every morning for the past week. And it takes me under ten minutes to do so."

"That...that isn't possible. That _can't_ be possible!" He staggered to a chair, dropping into it. "You couldn't possibly-"

"Would you like me to prove it? I know I have been doing it too quickly for you to catch it in the mornings while you sleep. Here." She glanced towards the window, her eyes emptying as her hands lifted, fingers shifting slightly. Within the span of a few minutes – she was obviously showing off by going quite quickly – he found himself sensing the complete absence of protection on his home. She let that feeling set in, as he realized the alarms that should have sounded when someone tampered with the wards never so much as whispered. Then, within only a minute, the wards were back – the breath he had not realized he held rushed out, his gaze turning to the young woman before him.

"...I stand corrected." There was no masking the worries that came to mind at this demonstration, and she merely smiled as she saw them flickering across his face.

"Indeed. It is hardly pleasant to realize there is someone out there who could kill you all in your sleep with none the wiser...the perfect crime, ne?" A little tilt of her head, the smile widening. "And even less so when you realize you never even knew it was possible..."

"What are you saying, Ms. Satoshi?" Lucius stood, eyes narrowing as he recognized the blatant threat that could be found in her words.

"If I sense so much as one thing wrong with Hermione...you can expect to find me in some random supposedly inaccessible place in your home...like one of the bedrooms. Perhaps you will wake in the midst of the night to find me sitting on your armoire..."

"Eriko!" The voice came from the now wide-open door, where Hermione, Narcissa, and Akiko now stood in a line just inside, Hermione and Akiko mirror images, hands on their hips as they glowered at the darker of the twins.

"_Put those down right now!_" Akiko scolded, as she and Hermione stalked farther into the room, both looking annoyed. Akiko had no problem seeing the strands of energy that still lead from Eriko's fingertips to the wards, and she was not pleased.

"Are you _seriously_ going to do this again?" Hermione joined in, both standing on either side of Lucius as he blinked over to his wife...who looked like she was due to burst into laughter at any second. "Honestly, Eriko! This is my future father-in-law you're threatening!"

"There is absolutely _no reason_ for you to be making threats and you know it, Eriko!" Akiko now had a finger pointed at her twin, shaking it as she proceeded to drop into rapid, irritated-sounding Japanese, gesturing wildly all the while. When she finally wound down – Narcissa by this point in laughter, Hermione just waiting for the chance to carry on where Akiko left off – Eriko simply raised a hand, twisting the first two fingers just slightly in the air. As Hermione went into her tirade, while her lips moved no sound came out – and while she was getting more furious all the while, Eriko merely smiled.

"Of course there was _reason_, dear sisters. I never do anything without reason, as you both know quite well. In fact, there were three reasons for this." She lifted one finger, smiling all the while. "First, I wanted to make it absolutely clear that Hermione still has family. Second, I was merely demonstrating that I have enough power to completely decimate anyone that poses a threat to my family. And last, I was testing Hermione to see if she would rush to the defense of her future father-in-law. If she had not, I would have had to protest the rush of this marriage."

Still silenced, Hermione began gesturing wildly and it looked like she would have been shrieking at her adopted sister if she had voice, while Akiko paused, realizing her sister did have a point. Narcissa was laughing too hard to stand, leaving Lucius – who was looking as though he approved of this little escapade – to hold her up until she managed to calm down.

When Hermione finally calmed down, Lucius gave his thoughts on Eriko's motives at long last, a smirk on his lips and respect in his eyes.

"Touche, Ms. Satoshi."

_**Author's Note:**_

_As a side note, this is more filler than anything, with a touch more showing of Eriko's character – and I wanted to write this so much, the concept just set me off in giggles even before I sat down to write it – but enjoy nevertheless!_


	13. Fallen Embers

It was late in the night before Narcissa let Hermione go to bed, and the thought of all that had not yet been done weighed heavily on her mind as she lay in bed that night, eventually waking her from a sound sleep in the middle of the night. Knowing she would not be able to go back to sleep for a while, she got to her feet and threw on a robe, before heading out of the room to the library. It was while she was searching through the books on the shelves that she heard something that sounded like a door – but the library door from the hall, directly behind her, had not opened. Curious to know more of this sound, she began wandering the room until she found herself looking out a set of ornate french doors. Unable to see through the frosted glass, she opened the door quietly and slipped out, closing it equally quietly behind her.

As she turned around, she had to struggle to keep from gasping. Hidden behind rows of bushes that made up the hedge maze on the estate was the perfect little garden – rose bushes, flowers, and a small pond – lit by moonlight. There, bathed in a moonbeam by the edge of the pond, stood none other than her future husband his head tilted skyward as though soaking in the light of the stars and the moon.

Hermione was so struck by the sight of him in this state, his eyes closed, face relaxed, dressed only in a pair of loose pajama pants, she found herself reluctant to speak...

Not that she even needed to. As though he sensed her standing there, Draco's eyes opened and he turned to her with a small smile, reaching out with one hand to invite her to join him. For a moment, she hesitated – merely staring at him as he stood with hand outstretched – but soon she found her feet carrying her to place her hand in his, allowing him to draw her to his side before he stepped behind her and merely stood, her hand gripping his fingers as his palm fell to rest on her shoulder.

"...Draco -" She began, only to hear him gently shush her, his thumb gently brushing against the side of her neck as his free arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close. "Draco!"

"Shh, Hermione." His voice was gentle, a low rumble, as he merely held her. "...look up...it's beautiful, isn't it...?"

Startled, she glanced overhead, merely tilting her head at the sky above. "...I suppose so, if you consider spheres of compressed gas that happen to be in flames and a cold rocky natural satellite merely reflecting the light of the sun "beauty"..."

"Surely you don't see them only in that light..." Draco seemed a bit hurt by her statement, glancing down at her with a faint frown on his lips. "...they are so much more than you describe them..."

"How is that?" She blinked as he stepped around her to face her, the moon just to the right of his head as she looked up to meet his gaze – only to find his hands on her cheeks, and his lips dropping to her own. Her eyes slipped closed, her hands moving to his shoulders as she warmed to the kiss, and all she could see in her mind was his face the moment before he kissed her with the moon as a backdrop.

"...Did that answer your question?" He whispered against her lips a moment later, having pulled back just enough to speak – her eyes opened to meet his, and he had to smile. "...I believe it did...your eyes are glowing..."

"What do you mean?" She still seemed confused – which made him smile all the more. She knew so much, but still she knew nothing... "How would that answer-" He cut her off with another kiss, bringing her back to that warm, dazed state that the first kiss had shown to her.

"...you feel it, don't you...?" He murmured as he pulled away again, only to continue his words between multiple short kisses. "...it's like your soul is being warmed...filled... It leaves you breathless... Leaves you so filled with emotion it's hard to know what you feel..."

"Yes...how did you know that?"

"I feel it every time I look at the night sky...because every time I do, I remember how you looked seven years ago...as you came into the Great Hall."

"...seven years...the Yule Ball?" She pulled back, looking up to him in confusion. "But you hated me back then..."

"Yes...I did...maybe that's why it's haunted me all my life... Because it was the moment I realized that hate wasn't all I felt for you. You were so beautiful, Hermione...I've never forgotten the sight of you against the night sky of the Great Hall, the way the skirts of blue shifted like waves in an ocean...the way the sleeves swayed every time you gestured...how the neckline made it appear as though one quick tug and you'd be naked with the pile of silk at your feet..." She was entranced by the way he spoke of his memory – until he got to that last point, where she just smiled and shook her head. "Well that's what it looked like I could do."

"I promise, it would have been impossible. The bodice was so tight I think all you'd have done was rip off the sleeves." She found herself pulled against his chest, held tightly – though she stood stiffly for a moment, as he rested his head on top of hers, she closed her eyes and relaxed. "I still have that dress..."

"...you...do?"

"Well, not that exact one – I had another made for me in college, since I outgrew that one." Ever practical, Hermione had to be certain to specify. "Why?"

"...is it here?"

"Yes. Why?" She blinked as Draco raised his wand, and in moments her dress dropped over his arm from its journey out her window to the garden. Another movement of his wand and she found herself in the dress, rather than her nightgown and robe – those now lay over his arm. He opened the library door and set them inside, before turning back to her with another wave of his wand, an outfit not at all dissimilar to what he had worn on the night of the Yule Ball appearing on his frame.

"...then let's rewrite the memory." He murmured as he stood in the center of the cobblestone circle in the middle of the garden.

"You still have your dress robes?" She had to smile, shaking her head a bit at the thought. "Surely you didn't pine so much as that."

"No, it is merely that I'm fond of this style of dress robe...and this color. The ones I wore to the ball were not far different." He chuckled slightly, walking over to her and bowing, one hand extending. "...may I have this dance, Hermione?"

"You're joking."

"I am not, I promise you. I have never been more serious..." She blinked, before she took his hand – and the next thing she knew, they were dancing around the garden pavement. He was never out of step, always perfectly matched to every move she made, and she never had to worry about where to go next, as he had no problem in leading. The sheer joy of dancing with someone so well matched to her had her laughing in pleasure, her eyes sparking as she looked up to him.

"Draco, I-" She began as they slowed and finally stopped, her hand still in his, her body still pressed against his, but she was silenced as he bent to kiss her again.

"...thank you, Hermione." A smile to her, turning her so her back was against his chest, his hand still gripping hers – though his arm now wrapped around her in order to do so – as he pointed to the sky. "It will be dawn soon... watch it with me?"

"...if you wish...Have we really been out here so long, then?" She whispered up to him, settling back against him, perfectly content with their positioning.

"Only two hours or so..." He murmured back, kissing the top of her head, both looking to the east – ahead of them – as the sky began to grow light. Her hand tightened around his as tears came to her eyes from the sheer realization that she was so wonderfully happy...

As the sun rose that morning, for the first time in her life Hermione appreciated the colors of the sky at sunrise, rather than reminding herself that the only reason for the color was due to light being refracted from particles in the sky, and when the first band of sunlight spread across the horizon she felt her heart jump a little in her chest.

_So...this is what love feels like..._ She thought to herself as she turned to face him, standing on her toes to kiss him – his free arm wrapped around her also now, holding her against him as he kissed her back. _I never want this moment to end..._

_**Author's Note:**_

_I felt the need for a tears-in-the-eyes-sweet interlude between Hermione and Draco...and I did feel the need to point out that Draco is the romantic out of the two – though if he has anything to say about it, he'll be teaching her a thing or two about romance._


	14. Life

Of course, end it did, as a week before the wedding – to the day, mind – the elder Malfoys threw an engagement party for the couple. It was sure to be a crush, but what worried the family – Lucius had to wince at the thought that he was beginning to find himself growing...dare he ever even think it..._fond_ of the Weasley twins. The Satoshi girls – as they were in his mind, just to keep things nice and straight – were of course immediately accepted in his mind, but as they were girls, they spent their time with Hermione and Narcissa. Leaving their husbands, on the days they chose to come along, to keep company with Draco and Lucius, if they were present.

Lucius wanted to kill them both for worming their way into his affection. They were foul, low-class, exasperating little gits.

They were also currently completely off track of their previous conversation on the best ways to garner excellent publicity, and had fallen to pantomiming a fight. Something one had said had set the other one off, and now – no words spoken, as Draco had finally lost his temper and silenced them both with a spell – had begun to take false swings and kicks at one another.

Lucius could not help but shake his head in bewilderment while his son lay hunched over in the fetal position from laughing for the past twenty minutes. It was only when the women entered – namely the wives of the two lunatics before him – that he had the lack of grace to look utterly relieved, and shoot his wife a pleading look of help.

"Oh dear." Hermione sighed, as Eriko began to glower at the two men. Waiting for them to notice. George paused a moment with one hand held palm out to his brother in order to get him to pause, grinned like an idiot and waved to his wife with his free hand, then went right back into the act.

The boy was insane. Lucius was sure of it – he was off his bloody rocker to do something like that when Eriko looked as though she would gleefully skin him alive to make herself a nice ball gown.

"Fred." Akiko's quiet warning had him glancing away from his fight, and upon seeing the darkness growing around his sister-in-law and the look his wife held that said she would not stop her sister, he threw his hands up in the air and darted from the room waving his arms around like a lunatic.

If he'd had voice, the boy surely would have been screaming falsetto. Through the doorway, the entire group could see him running around the smaller sitting room that lead off of Lucius's study. By this point even George looked utterly confused, his head cocked to one side with one finger tapping his chin as though contemplating whether or not he knew what to make of this.

"Could someone _please _explain to me why that boy is now running in circles around my sitting room, in a manner that would allow me to be certain I am wise in not contacting St. Mungo's immediately?" Lucius finally asked in a mixture of amusement and worry. He wished he had not as George began to attempt to mime something, Draco now staring at him with his head tilted to the side.

"...If I am not mistaken, it has something to do with...a monkey stealing his banana?" The utter confusion in his voice as George began nodding excitedly, gesturing with yet more enthusiasm. Narcissa was just staring with slightly parted lips at the freckled red-head now diving over sofas and rolling around the floor in the sitting room. "...and then the squirrel absconded with his nuts?"

"...so we've found another who can translate George-speak." Ginny's voice was amused as she spoke from the doorway just beside Hermione, who was laughing so hard at his translation that there were tears running down her cheeks. "Unfortunately, no one ever knows just what any of that is supposed to mean."

"I get the feeling it has something to do with Akiko emasculating him by warning him that she would, in fact, throw him to the tiger that is currently about to take on a rather spider-like trait." Lucius murmured, watching as Eriko stalked up behind her husband and smacked him in the back of the head, before grabbing him by the back of the collar and dragging him – quite literally, after she knocked him off his feet – out of the room.

Draco could only stare as George gave him a huge grin and a thumbs up.

"...Father, I must say I would recommend we adjourn to the gardens, at this point." The group all looked rather eager to agree, and they rushed outside – just watching Fred, who was still going berserk in the sitting room.

"Now, on to the plans for this evening." Narcissa beamed, only to be cut off as the screams Fred had been attempting finally found voice. He carried on for another minute, then joined them in the garden to sit looking quite dignified, beside his wife. "...are you quite well, my dear boy?"

"Whyever would you ask such a thing, Lady Malfoy?" He replied cheekily, a grin on his face. "Never felt better in my life. Nothing like a good silencing spell to let one's hair down."

"...I should be grateful for it, shouldn't I?" Draco began to laugh. His father had grown so fond of these two lunatics that he was certain hell had frozen over. The boys had become like nephews to Lucius in a short time – more for their business sense than their insanity, of course.

"Indeed, my good fellow, indeed. There were words in that in the beginning of the rampage." Fred's comment had his wife laughing, and shaking her head as she leaned into him. "...so, about the party, Lady Malfoy?"

"Oh!" She blinked out of her stunned gazing at the boy, nodding sharply. "Yes, of course. The women will have to begin getting ready shortly after lunch, and that will leave you lot to finish supervising the work. The house elves are very excited today – after all, it isn't often they get to prepare an engagement party, much less for their beloved 'little master'."

"Unfortunately, you'll have to get ready as soon as they get done, and be downstairs with me to begin receiving guests – namely our family, in order to keep them from hunting Draco or Narcissa and Lucius down and embarrassing us." Ginny informed her brother, looking apologetically to the three Malfoys. "Harry is back home trying to talk sense into them, and knowing Mum, she's likely threatening anyone who upsets Hermione tonight – she has a way of making them fully aware that she can and will hex them to hell in a hand basket."

"I see you've picked up one of Eriko's choice sayings..." Hermione murmured with a little smile, as Ginny realized what she had said and blushed. "...at any rate, I'm hoping you and George can run damage control, Fred. I know you're good at reading people, the both of you, and I'm counting on you to help keep this from being plastered in the front pages of the crime section of the Daily Prophet."

"So, this gives me full rights to leave Ron hogtied in some random area of the manor?" Fred looked very enthused, but as his wife shot him a glare, he began rapidly backtracking. "Joking, dearest, only joking...don't set Eriko on me, she'll be in a wonderful mood when they get around to rejoining us, and you'd hate to spoil that, now wouldn't you?"


	15. Winds of Change

"They're all here, Hermione." Eriko's voice was quiet, startling the young woman out of her dreamy stare out her bedroom window. As she turned to her friend, the shock passed from one to the other. "Hermione, are you going to be able to fit out the door in that dress?!"

"What?" Blinking, she glanced down – and realized what her friend meant. Unlike the sleek skirts of the kimonos they wore for formal occasions, Hermione could have easily stood two of herself beside her and only then would the skirts be hidden from view. "Oh...yes."

Though Eriko looked doubtful, Hermione merely stepped forward and opened a second door adjoining the first. Carefully concealed as it was, it seemed more that a piece of the wall was opening instead of another door.

"I find it astounding that one must make the doors to fit the dresses..." The woman muttered, shaking her head as she slipped away to head back to the ballroom. She paused a moment, glancing back over her shoulder. "By the way...from the brief sense I got of the gathering, expect trouble..."

"I would have been disappointed in my ability to read people if you said otherwise, Eri." Hermione did not quite soothe her friend with her smile, she knew, but after Eriko disappeared around the corner to enter the ball from a side door, there was no backing out.

A breath taken to steady herself and a moment to make sure the spellwork she had prepared in case of an emergency was all in place, Hermione set off down the wide hallway at a calm, ladylike pace that did not reveal her worries.

As she mingled through the crowd, she was thankful for the sheer mass of skirts around her, which provided her more breathing room than she would otherwise have been allowed. So far, there was no trouble at all – though Draco had not yet entered. A glance around the room showed Eriko staring pointedly at her, before giving her only the most subtle of nods.

It was time, then. It had all been planned to perfection, she knew, slowly making her way back towards the main stairs of the ballroom, careful to make it appear as though she were still merely drifting from one group to the next. Reaching the steps, she glanced up as she took her first step. The plan had gone off perfectly, as Draco opened the door at the top just as she did so.

The noise of the room fell silent, as the entire group turned to stare, finding themselves looking at Hermione's face as it lit – no affectation on her part required – at the sight of Draco. His face remained impassive as ever, but as she reached him midway up the stairs, he took her arm to help her turn around, and slid his free arm behind her back, his hand resting upon her hip.

"Good evening, everyone." Hermione's voice was clear as a bell, light and airy as she looked out at the gathering of their friends – some mutual, others not so much. It was a relief to see everyone was in place at each interval of the room. Molly and Arthur were in the mid left, directly across from Narcissa and Lucius, Eriko directly to the right of the stairs while Akiko was to the left, and Fred and George lurked in the back left corner of the room, while Harry and Ginny stood waiting across from them. The smile she gave at that moment dazzled everyone in the room, her gaze gentle as she spoke once more. "I must thank you for taking this time to join me in celebrating my upcoming nuptuals – I know that many of you have demands on your time that are much more pressing, but it means the world to me that you have come to support our marriage. With that said, let us begin the celebration!"

Draco's hand lifted – as had been rehearsed so many times – just as she finished speaking, signaling the muscians to begin a waltz. But in that split second as the music was only just beginning, the room seemed to explode in violence. Hermione had been waiting for this. Unlike the rest of the family, she knew what a simple movement could cause, and so she was the only one ready as the spell darted towards him. A simple step forward and to the side put her in the proper position, and to the caster's awe she did no more than lift her hand, palm out, and allow the magic to hit it. It did nothing more than disappear in a wave of red, before a crackling pale blue glow slid up her arm and through her.

"...I will assume...that our attacker is less than pleased by our engagement." Hermione was almost whispering, but even Harry could clearly hear every word she had said. Standing just inside the doorway, Snape couldn't help but be impressed that the young woman had already perfected the voice it took him years to learn. Molly was shocked to find that the red hair Hermione's gaze had yet to leave did not belong to Ron at all. Before she could start through the crowd, however, Hermione began making her way down the stairs, her hand still up.

"You are the last person I ever expected to do something like this..." There were tears in her eyes as she spoke, shaking her head slightly. "I thought you, of all people, would understand. You think so much like me, after all..."

"How could I possibly understand why you would throw your life away on the Malfoys?" A sharp shake of a ginger head, eyes narrowing as she grew closer. "You could have had anyone in the world but him, and yet you seem perfectly content! You've ignored my owls offering to help you find a loophole in the law, and yet you expect me to stand aside and let you do this?"

"I signed the contract. I have chosen my path."

"And I found a loophole!" The words had Draco frozen in shock. This...this little snot, no more than the dust under his heels, had found a loophole where no others could? His heart started to beat erratically, as he realized that Hermione now had a choice in the matter without undue consequences. "You've lived for the past four years in Japan. If their embassy is willing to claim you as a Japanese citizen, our laws cease to bind you as soon as you are within the embassy, and claim it as your home!"

"But I won't do that. What you have yet to realize is that I want to marry him. That's right!" Her voice grew louder as her gaze raked the room, and everyone in it felt a chill pass through them. "You heard me correctly. I, Hermione Granger, want nothing more of my life than to share it with Draco Malfoy! ...and I am demanding – not asking, but demanding – that you let me live my life in accordance to the most beautiful of my dreams... Percy."

_**Author's Note:**_

_I hope that teensy little twist is enough to satisfy you temporarily. I know, most people are probably going "...But -Percy-?! WTF." ...I couldn't help it. I just had to ask which of the Weasleys would be the most surprising person Hermione would expect to back her up, and Percy practically attacked me going "...for the love of god, PLEASE don't hate me~!" .... I felt so bad for the poor thing, he gets so little love from J.K.R. ...and to be honest, I'm rather fond of my Percy – massive workaholic, very very by the book, of course. But I slip him a nice couple bottles of liquor and let me tell ya, that guy is -definately- related to Fred and George. ANYWAY. Back to the fic._


	16. Aristocrat's Symphony

The sheer power blazing up in her had Ron easing his drawn wand back into his robe sleeve and swallowing a few times as he backed away, and joined the rest in watching as Percy and Hermione merely stood eyeing one another. After a few more tense moments in which everyone expected a fight to break out, Percy glanced up to Draco.

Draco was ready to leap in between them to protect Hermione, his wand drawn and ready to destroy the one he saw as a threat. His eyes narrowed as he met Percy's gaze, before he nodded – confirming what the other had observed.

"I see..." Percy's voice was soft as he stepped forward, his arms wrapping around the younger woman who had been one of his only friends throughout everything he had ever done. "...then I congratulate you, Hermione. I am certain you will not be disappointed...now."

"What?!" Harry had to stifle a snicker as he saw Draco and Percy make the same movement in the same moment, their heads bowing as they sighed, then shook their heads. But his attention was drawn back to his best friend as he exploded. "You're just going to stand there and let her make the biggest mistake of her life?! Percy, you're a bigger prat than I ever thought, giving Hermione up to those snakes!"

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione's open mouth to start yelling at Ron was left open as Draco stalked down the stairs to stand beside her. "Giving her up? I'm afraid to burst your little bubble of irrationality, but neither he nor any of you are capable of 'giving' Hermione up to anyone. She's a grown woman!"

"...in which case, may I defend myself?" Hermione's brow was nearly hidden by her fringe at this point, but there was a quirk to her lips that left him with a smirk as he nodded to her. "Thank you. Now, Ronald, I'm sure we can-"

"We're going home, Hermione. Now. No more of this nonsense!" Ron's hand snapped forward and grabbed her wrist, and he started to drag her forward. Her eye twitched slightly, digging in her heels and saying a silent spell that kept her from moving an inch. "Come on, Hermione, you know you don't really want to marry that bloody snake!"

"...And that is where you're wrong." Hermione sighed, glaring at him. "Ronald, let me go."

"No! Come _on_, we're _leaving_." When he turned back to see what was keeping her – was Draco holding her back himself? - he was shocked to find Draco merely standing a few feet behind her, shortly before her fist planted into his face and sent him sprawling. "Ow! Bugger it, Hermione! What was that for?"

"...if you _ever_ touch me without my permission again, I will hit you much harder." Hermione snapped, whirling around to Draco, who stood waiting.

"Would you care to dance, love?" Her answer was in her smile, as her hand slipped into his and she let him draw her into his arms. Much to Ron's chagrin, the two simply stepped around him, walking to the center of the ballroom floor. As the music started, their guests cleared away for the most part, each seeking partners of their own – before joining the two lovers.

Eriko smiled softly as she watched them, head tilting to the side a bit as she saw the glow of her best friend's cheeks, and the gentle smile on her lips as she looked up at her future husband.

"They dance like a dream, don't they?" George murmured as he slipped behind his wife, his arms wrapping around her waist. She instantly relaxed, leaning back into him. "...oh? Not suspecting me of anything?"

"You are not Fred, dearest. There is a reason why I chose to marry you." A faint smirk crossed her lips as she glanced up to him. "And it was not because you were the better looking one. ...still...they do look beautiful together...I am so happy for her."

"I most certainly am the better looking twin." George huffed, dropping his chin on her shoulder with a faint glower at his brother, before looking back to the couple. "And to think, a short while ago you were threatening to kill him."

"Oh, I'll still kill him – don't ever doubt that. ...but he is making her happy, so I do not have to. It is a nice thought..." She turned to her husband, smiling gently. "It hurts too...but...maybe Hermione won't need me anymore..."

"She'll always need you, dear. You're her best friend – the one who smacks her around when she's being foolish. Everyone needs that. I just got lucky enough to marry mine." With a glowing smile of approval at his words, Eriko slipped out of his grasp, taking his hand to lead him outside. "Wha? Where are we going, Eriko?"

"It's a bit warm in here...let's take a stroll in the gardens..." The mischievious smirk on her lips gave it all away, and George chuckled as he moved to her side, tucking her arm in his own.

"They're cute." Hermione whispered, watching the two as she and Draco whirled about on the dance floor. "Lucky, too. We have to endure this all night...and you know it will last all night..."

"I know, princess." He sighed a bit, shaking his head. "But you know it's worth it – you finally got to face down the Weasels -" At her glare, he closed his eyes a moment. "Fine. Fine. Weasleys. And you did a superb job of it. The older Weasley even supports you. The Weasel doesn't – no, I refuse to call him by his given name, and if I use his last name, it will get confusing, love – but that's four to one. ...actually. I think their mother counts as seven. She's right intimidating, she is."

"Now you see why she is the matriarch of the Weasley clan." Hermione giggled, as their dance ended and they began moving about the ballroom. "Soft heart, and a very large beating stick."

"So, anyone else we should worry about?" Draco questioned. When Hermione shook her head, he gave a sigh of relief. "Though...I must say I am surprised about the older Weasley. I didn't know you two were friends at all."

"No one really did...the twins did – my twins, that is – but that's about it. No one really wondered why Percy suddenly returned and asked forgiveness from his parents just before the war began. I suppose, when the war hit, they assumed that was why. In truth, I'd spent the last year talking to him – I was the only one who would... Percy and I always understood each other. The importance of doing well, and more, the importance of knowing when it was time to pull away from our family and go out on our own. Percy just took it a little farther for a time. Still, unlike the others, I was willing to understand why he wouldn't contact his family." Hermione glanced to her future husband, sighing. "...the Death Eaters were in the ministry and he knew it, being so close to the minister, he knew that if he showed he was still attached to his family...they were dead as soon as he made one mistake."

"My father..."

"No. Lucius had nothing to do with that. Though he did make him very uncomfortable for a time by watching him like a hawk...but I think that was when your father was trying to find a way to contact the Order."

"I would very much appreciate it if you would cease blabbing my secrets to all and sundry, daughter." The low growl came from their left, and Hermione couldn't help but smile. "The next thing I know, you'll be telling Harry Potter that I was stalking him for days because I needed to get information to the Order without getting caught."

"So _you're_ the one who slipped the plans for the final battle into my robe pocket." Harry commented from behind them. Lucius let out a groan, closing his eyes. "I always wondered who did that. Did the Order know?"

"...Minerva did." It sounded like the answer was being dragged from him by torture, so pained was the sound of Lucius's voice at this point. "I went to her when I took Draco back to Hogwarts that year...and told her everything I knew. ...why do you think I managed to avoid Azkaban a second time, Potter?"

"I had no notion – but I am glad to know." Harry smirked, before walking away – a little bounce in his step.

"...great..." Lucius grumbled. "Everyone will know I've gone soft within the week."

"Don't worry, Father. I somehow doubt Harry's going to tell the world."

"I don't. Let's just get through this ball without any more family secrets being aired."


	17. Tubthumping

Draco groaned as he saw the three red-heads traipse into the room with the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Just-Frackin-Die. His head fell back against the arm of the couch he was laying on, and it took all of his good breeding to keep from beating it against it while he was at it.

"Who invited you?" He grumbled, finally opening his eyes to the four men. "I thought Father was planning this fiasco."

"We got him to let us take over." Fred smirked a bit, glancing to his twin, who nodded and set a bag down, beginning to pull things out of it, floating them to a free space in the room, then enlarging them. First came a bar, then a poker table, then numerous bottles and kegs of alcohol, as well as mixers.

"So, your friends should be here any minute – we got ahold of Zabini and Nott. Right bastards they were in school, but Zabini's shaped up a bit. We'll see about Nott." George informed him, nodding slightly. "As those were the only people your father mentioned as your friends, we took the liberty of calling a few of ours – just to make this a bit more lively."

"Who did you call?!" Draco sat bolt upright on the couch, and his question was answered as the doors opened to allow Seamus Finnigan, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, and Oliver Wood into the room. "What the bloody hell?! This lot hates my guts almost as much as your brother! Why not just drag him along, too?!"

"Hated." Dean commented, moving to stand behind the bar and start making drinks. "Past tense, Malfoy – you're marrying the Gryffindor Princess – can't really expect us to just stand by and let it go."

"...Fred. George. You're fired. Get out."

"Hah. Do you need us to get Eriko?" George commented, eyes narrowing slightly. "Because all I have to do is give her a reason, and she'll break the wards and come straighten things out quickly."

"Do you always hide behind your wife?" Zabini drawled as he walked through the door with Nott.

"Oh yes." George informed the room unabashedly. "Wouldn't you, if you'd married Eriko?"

"...I have to admit I would. You're a lucky bastard, aren't you?" Zabini chuckled, moving into the room and immediately revealing the giant tower of pizza boxes behind him. "...so, where do I put this? And by the way, you owe me ten galleons, Potter – I didn't get a single stare, or even a correction."

"Bugger." Harry had to laugh, moving to conjure a large table in the middle of the room, where Zabini floated the pizzas to land carefully and disperse themselves. "And you can handle the muggle world, Zabini. You win."

That said, he tossed a small bag to the Italian boy, who caught it and tossed it into his pocket with relative ease. "Buck up, Draco, can't be all bad, we'll be playing poker and talking Quidditch all night – what's to complain about?"

"...the seven Gryffindors in the room perhaps?" He glowered slightly, then turned his head away. "Four of which are welcome, four of which are likely to kill me."

"In poker perhaps." Lee told him, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, mate, we're here to celebrate. All of us were at the ball last week, and we saw the way Hermione looks at you. If we kill you, she'll kill us – and I don't want to die."

"Sorry guys, am I late?" Draco's jaw almost fell out of his skull as none other than Neville Longbottom made his way through the open door. As he glanced about, he sighed and closed it behind him. "Of course I am. Typical."

"BLOODY HELL!" Draco erupted, staring. "What the devil is Longbottom doing here?! I tortured him all through school!"

"Calm down, mate." Blaise looked exasperated by this point. "I invited him – Longbottom's been helping me with my estate – having troubles with some weird plant disease. Don't you remember? He's the Herbology professor at Hogwarts now."

"...why would you invite him?"

"Because he knew I would thoroughly enjoy sending you off to marry a lion." Neville told him, a brow raised. Draco had to do a double-take – the man didn't even stutter once. "...We're not in Hogwarts anymore, I _work_ with Severus, and to be honest, I was a walking disaster in school. I grew out of it during the war – probably watching you save Luna's life."

"Lovegoode? Yeah...nice girl. Bit batty."

"She's Longbottom now." Draco stared a moment, then cracked a grin.

"Your life must be interesting, then. What was it she was always on about, anyway?"

"...I'm still not entirely sure, but it makes her happy – and she is the kindest woman I've ever met. We got married two years ago...she demanded I come here tonight, also – she's over with Hermione at the moment."

"Alright then, let's get on with it." George ordered, and the men settled down to drinking, eating pizza, and gambling for hours.

"Oh bugger me!" Nott yelped hours later. They'd moved on from the gambling and into random drinking games, and thanks to Eriko's tutoring her husband, they had been playing Kiku no Hana – and when the tray came his way, the cups were all turned over but one. As the others started cackling, George started pouring the alcohol. He'd changed the rules up a bit, each player getting to choose what alcohol they drank, and while this meant some would get pissed less quickly than others, it also gave them freedom to choose how pissed they got at this point. Nott had made the mistake of choosing the strongest rum they had, and was now downing ten cups of the stuff. Fortunately, he couldn't claim cheating, as they'd put an anti-magic barrier around the tray.

"Alright, we've had our fun...who wants to play Fuzzy Duck?" Harry questioned, smirking. The group was up for it, and as they readied their drinks and then shot glasses, grinning wildly. Within twenty minutes, Draco had a slip of the tongue.

"Duzy fuck?" He blinked a minute, as an uproar surged around the table, laughter and cheers. "Wait. That wasn't right..."

"Drink, Malfoy!" Harry laughed from his left. "And I dunno – does he?"

"I have...no idea." He told him after finishing the first drink. He blinked as the others stared at him – after a few minutes, George glanced at him from his right, only to find his head slumping forward onto the table. Now the only two left concious, Harry and George nodded, dragging the men to thick sleeping bags scattered around the room. Draco regained conciousness just long enough to drag himself to the couch and pass out properly. Harry smirked over at George as they slumped down into their own sleeping bags, getting comfy.

"The water in the vodka bottle was brilliant." He commented, shaking his head. "How did you even think of that?"

"I did it back when Eriko and I were first dating, until she demanded I drink rum with her halfway through the game. She said it wasn't fair, the vodka was obviously weaker." He chuckled. "She beat me, too, the little witch."

"I'm not surprised, but were you seriously going to take advantage of her?"

"No. Not sober anyway." Harry started laughing as they closed their eyes. "We had our nice buzz from the lager earlier – and we kept an eye on them while they had their fun, so it's worth it, eh?"

"Very much so – not a single fight to be had...but it's a good thing Lucius set the house elves to brewing up enough hangover potion for everyone in the house. Draco's going to need it come morning..."

_**Author's Note:**_

_So, written -after- the next chapter...that was Draco's bachelor party. ^-^ I think it went rather well, don't you? All parties are still alive. And yes. Blaise is Italian in my mind. . So, on to the bit about the drinking games!  
Kiku no Hana: **.#knh**  
Fuzzy Duck: **.**_


	18. Vanilla

Today was the day. Hermione lay in the large, fluffy bed, staring up at the ceiling, as it finally hit her. After all that panicked rushing and preparing all week, it was finally here.

"I'm getting married." She whispered.

"Yes...you are..." Eriko murmured to her left.

"It's so amazing..." Akiko added from her right.

The two women had taken it upon themselves to hold Hermione's bachelorette party. To the disappointment of reporters everywhere, they'd held it in the manor – Draco's bachelor party had been held there also, in another wing. They'd been warded to keep either party from finding the other, just to be safe, and so they technically spent a nice night in.

Hermione had no idea what Draco's party had been like, but her own had been quite tame, only close female friends and relatives taking part, and just to keep things easier on Hermione, there was no alcohol permitted other than a few glasses of champagne, sipped slowly over the evening, and only after a nice dinner.

The gifts, however, were anything but tame. Hermione had to blush at the thought of the lingerie Narcissa had given her. Her future mother-in-law! It was tasteful, of course, and she was so proud of the woman, because it was from a muggle shop, but nevertheless, it was lingerie! Ginny had apparently thought along the same lines – though her choice was not nearly as chaste looking. Narcissa had even blushed at the sight of it...before smiling and mentioning it would be excellent for the honeymoon. When Ginny grinned, Hermione knew they had plotted it together. She was relieved to find that, for the most part, the gifts after that were less openly sexy. Molly's, in fact, was barely sexy at all – it was a recipe book she had written herself – a gift given to each of her daughters or daughters-in-law before they married. Of course, from the smirk on a few faces, she wasn't sure she wanted to know just what sort of recipes lay deeper in the book than the stew and bread ones she saw in the first few pages.

Eriko had given her one of the Satoshi family heirlooms, much to her shock. It seemed that the family had saved every katana made in the olden days, and they were passed down through the line to the daughters, when they married. As they were the only Satoshi clan daughters of the generation, three of them had been handed down to them by various relatives. Narcissa had chuckled as she told her it would probably come in handy when she needed to keep her husband in line. Eriko had set the party into laughter by saying that was why they were given them.

Akiko's was closer to the rank of the lingerie she had been given, as she opened her present to find the words 'Kama Sutra' beneath the wrapping, as well as a bottle of Honeyduke's Chocolate Syrup. Fortuately, while everyone chuckled at the syrup, the witches had no idea what the book was – being muggle in nature. The rest of the gifts were books, for the most part innocent ones. Everyone knew Hermione was not the type to enjoy blatant perversion, so there were books on meditation ("Heaven knows you'll need it with a husband," Molly had said) and a joking one on managing a man, and of course a few old classics of magic content that she had not yet aquired.

"I really enjoyed last night." Hermione told them, thinking about it. "...I was horribly embarrassed, but at the same time...it was wonderful. And not at all what I'd expected."

"We vetoed Lavender's plan to take you out to a male strip club. It was just too tacky – and bars? Not at all your style." Akiko huffed. "That girl just doesn't know you very well."

"She does. She just wants to get me to have a larger comfort zone. I'm afraid I like it just where it is – naked men dancing around just doesn't thrill me." A sigh. "I need to get up, don't I?"

"Not yet. Narcissa ordered us to keep you in bed until breakfast arrived – we're having it in the sitting room up here. Mum and Narcissa will be joining us." Ginny informed her from the massive pile of down comforters on the floor. She jumped at the voice, before they all burst into laughter. "I told you you'd forget I was down here. See, letting me sleep in this amazing nest didn't keep you up all night at all!"

"There was room for you up here, you know." Hermione scolded, smiling. "But how long until breakfast, anyway?"

"About an hour – it's six in the morning...we got to bed early last night, remember?" Eriko told her, as the three settled into more comfortable positions on the giant bed – Ginny refused to leave her nest. "It wasn't your typical bachelorette party, but it was so much calmer than mine..."

"We took you to compete in a martial arts competition. You won, and we went to a bar and got wasted to celebrate." Akiko muttered. "Mine was insane. Dinner, strip club, then home to pass out on the floor giggling for no reason."

"I remember them – I was there." Hermione laughed. "Ginny, what was yours like?"

"...the twins threw it 'in light of your absence'." The looks of horror on their faces made her start laughing, and shaking her head. "No, it wasn't bad, really. They had a bar in their old flat, remember? We all met there, and we watched movies and got rather happy with the aid of excellent alcohol, then we headed over to Harry's bachelor party and used some of their newer items to end the night with a bang."

"If I have an hour...I'm getting out of this bed and taking a bath." Hermione grumbled to them.

"And I have an idea." Ginny's head popped out of the nest, her smile wide. "We'll join you. Remember how we used to magically enlarge the bathtub back home?"

"Good idea...though I'm certain it's already big enough for the four of us. It's about a quarter of the size of the prefect's bath back at Hogwarts." Hermione stood, as did the others, heading into the bathroom to turn on the bath – making sure to use unscented bubbles in the water, though the type in it was a nice thick foam. Once it was full, all four girls sank into it with sighs of pleasure, each taking a rounded corner to sit on the ledge within it, leaning back and closing their eyes.

"So, who's willing to bet the boys got completely tanked last night?" Ginny's voice was full of amusement, before she frowned. "I hope they didn't fight."

"...what do you mean?" Hermione was confused, opening her eyes to look over at her friend. "I thought he'd just be having his friends over, like I did."

"In the interests of keeping the peace, our husbands decided to convince Lucius to let them throw the party." Eriko informed her. "They invited Harry...and Percy."

"Oh dear." Hermione sighed slightly, closing her eyes. "Well, let's hope nothing awful happened..."

_**Author's Note:**_

_Ironically, I wrote this before the previous, when I decided to show Draco's bachelor party before the girls' the way, being bored out of my mind and enjoying any excuse to look at this site:  
Narcissa's Gift: .com/Sabrina_Satin_+_Lace_Babydoll_Plus/45779,default,?cgid=li12  
Ginny's Gift: .com/Fairy_Tale_Petal_Babydoll/45710,default,?cgid=li12_

_Pretty, ne?_


	19. Forbidden Gate

By the time the bath finally ended and the girls were wrapped in warm, fluffy robes and sprawled on the giant bed once more, Narcissa and Molly had entered the room, followed by House Elves bearing breakfast. A table was set up, and the women all settled into chairs around it, beginning to eat. Unfortunately for Hermione, it was not a quiet meal, as Narcissa and Molly began informing her of her schedule for the day. The wedding was at three in the afternoon and there was no time to waste.

It wasn't long before she and her three dearest friends found themselves alone with employees from one of the best spas in wizard Britain, and laying on their stomachs nude while they were "worked on" - much to Hermione's embarrassment. She did not recall this being part of her wedding plans.

"Think of it as your last gift as a maiden." Eriko told her, sighing contentedly as the massuse worked a particularly tough knot out of her back. "Now you know where I disappear to for a couple of days – it's enough to put me in a wonderful mood without bloodshed."

"I'm naked, and another woman is touching me." Hermione grumbled, before glancing back at the massuse. "No offense, Victoria."

"None taken, dear." A faint smile from the young woman, continuing her work. "It's not uncommon for a first time patient to feel uncomfortable in this situation. It is rather intimate, after all."

"They get the best gossip." Eriko informed her with a smirk. "And I don't know a single member of high society that doesn't go to their spa."

"This is the first time we've been brought to a client..." One of the four nearly identical women commented, chuckling softly as she focused on a rather tough knot in Akiko's left thigh. "You should be honoured, Miss Granger."

"Oh, Adriana, you know you'd do anything for Ms. Satoshi." Victoria laughed. "We all would – she and her sister ensured no one caused trouble for us when that wretched gossip monger published that article on us."

"Just because you're not human doesn't mean you deserve anything less. Isn't that right, Sophia?" Ginny smiled back at her massuse, before sighing contentedly and closing her eyes.

"I'm glad you think so...we all are." Sophia told her, a bright smile on her face.

"Yes, well..." Eriko winced slightly, trying to focus on not tensing up. "A bit lower, if you could, Lillia, my lower back has been hurting terribly of late..."

"I'm surprised no one realized you were dryads before." Hermione murmured, finally relaxing under Victoria's careful work. "Your hair is green, full of flowers, and each of you smells like the buds of the tree you are."

"We simply put the rumor out that we were metamorphagi." Victoria laughed. "I have to say, Miss Granger, you are certainly making our revelation forgotten. As the first wedding created by this insane new law, the papers are saying you and Mr. Malfoy are setting the trend of "burying old feuds and moving on into a bright new world." Their words – not mine, I assure you."

"Great..." Hermione let out a sigh as the massuse moved away, returning to hold a towel up in front of her. Hermione stood, allowing her to wrap the towel around her. "I'm glad to have been helpful, of course, but stories like that are painting a target on my head – and Draco's."

"Why are you worried? Eriko is handling the wards, and only guests can get through them." Ginny frowned a bit as they were settled into comfortable chairs, allowing the women to begin applying their makeup.

"Guests and their dates. For all we know, someone is going to invite someone who will try to kill me...or Draco." Hermione let out a sigh, her eyes closed. "Fact aside, Eriko handling the wards only means that instead of having weak points, they have to knock her out to pull them down."

"And who is going to try and hurt her, honestly?" Akiko scoffed. "Besides, why would you invite someone questionable?"

"Akiko. This is a society wedding. Everyone who is anyone is invited." Eriko growled slightly. "But she has a point, Hermione. Why would anyone attack me?"

"If they attack, they'll attack everyone in the wedding party."

"Hermione, stop worrying. You're going to fret yourself out of looking amazing." Ginny scolded.

Several hours and much pampering later, Hermione gasped at the sight of herself in the mirror. The dress was amazing – she hadn't realized just how much she loved the way it looked on her. Of course, she'd also never seen it complete, she allowed.

"Hermione...you look beautiful..." Narcissa whispered, watching the girl as she stared at the ivory silk and lace of her dress, the cream embroidery down the full skirts.

"Narcissa..." She smiled slightly, turning to her future mother in law with tears in her eyes. It had taken some convincing, but the dryads had managed to make the hairdresser leave Hermione to them. Her hair was now gently curled, and swayed against the top of her skirts, tiny little white flowers woven into the mahogany mass by the dryad's deft fingers. "...thank you...is it...time?"

"Not for the wedding – we still have an hour. But it is time for photos." The woman smiled slightly, leaving Hermione to follow the swish of her grey skirts out the door and down the hall to the suite that she and Draco would share after their marriage. It was a simple setup, from what Narcissa had informed her. The shared bedroom, and two sitting rooms – one for each of them. Hers, she found, had been decorated with bouquets of blue and white and green, grey ribbons thrown in for decoration. She was sure that although it had no flowers, Draco's sitting room had the same wedding-based color scheme.

"It's heavy on the grey for contrast..." Hermione murmured to herself, glancing around the room. "...and probably as a representation of Draco – the grey was his color choice..."

"Are you going to stop spacing out and join us?" Eriko chuckled. As Hermione turned to face her, she blinked. The rich blue of her one-sleeved dress was nothing next to the flowing cut, and as her friend moved to lean out the door and call for someone, she was left with the image of a goddess.

Not that Ginny, in her strapless dress, or Akiko, in an empire-waisted gown, looked like anything less. But the cut of Eriko's made Hermione smile. She highly doubted the tall Asian woman was what the Greeks had in mind as a goddess.

"You look beautiful~!" Akiko squealed, moving forward to take her hands. Ginny was grinning, and though Hermione hadn't noticed yet, a photographer was bustling around and snapping photos of them as they moved through the room. Eriko soon joined her sister, and Ginny, smiling all the while, moved to stand on Akiko's other side, their hands folding around Akiko and Hermione's.

"I'm so nervous..." Hermione whispered, her eyes closing. "...what if...he doesn't...if he...changes..."

"Hermione...he loves you." Eriko told her. Hermione's eyes opened, looking up to her friends with a shocked, but pleased look on her face, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. "...yes, I know this for certain – no, he hasn't told you yet, you've been too busy running from the thought. But he does love you."

"But-"

"Hermione, do you really think I would be standing here, willing to walk up the aisle with Theodore Nott, if I didn't think he loved you?" Ginny scolded. "And really, what makes you think Akiko wants to walk up beside- ...oh, wait. Fred is Malfoy's other groomsman, isn't he?"

"Yup!" Akiko giggled. "But Eriko has to walk with Blaise Zabini, as your matron of honor. You should be comforted by the fact that she's willing to do it!"

"...there is absolutely nothing wrong with Mr. Zabini." Eriko sighed. "In fact, I'm honored to be part of this wedding – even if Malfoy had chosen a troll as his best man."

"I...it's just...I'm afraid of walking down the aisle alone..."

"My dear child, whoever said you would be walking alone?" Hermione gasped at the rough voice, whirling around with tears in her eyes as she recognized it. There, clad in a black suit and blue tie matching his granddaughter's dresses, stood Mamoru Satoshi. "Did you think yourself so little connected to the clan that we would miss this?"

"Satoshi-sama..." She began, only to blink as he stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What have I told you, child? We are your family."

"...grandfather..." She whispered, her eyes closing as he leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. "...you came..."

"Of course I did. I came for Eriko's wedding, and Akiko's. Why wouldn't I come to yours?"

"I'm...not really family, that's all."

"That is the only foolish thing I have ever heard you say." He told her calmly. "You are family, Hermione. As soon as you accept that, you'll know it's the truth."

"Come sit down, Grandfather." Akiko called. Hermione blinked as she realized her friends had all settled themselves on the sofa and chairs in the room. Mamoru nodded slightly, moving to sit down in the remaining chair, leaving Hermione to join Eriko on the sofa, careful not to wrinkle her gown.

"It's almost time..." Narcissa's head had popped into the room, the door opened only a crack. "Mamoru, if you would lead her to the library – she'll be entering the garden from there. The boys are waiting there, also."

Soon enough, Hermione found herself staring at the path she would be taking, her hand on Mamoru's elbow, trying to remember to breathe. His free hand moved to pat her fingers, dark gaze shifting to meet hers.

"...it is well to be nervous, child, but do not let it overcome you." As he finished speaking, the music began, and one by one, the barriers between Hermione and the walk down the aisle began to walk away. Ginny first, then Akiko, then Eriko, followed by a little Teddy and Victorie. While Teddy was careful to hold the pillow that carried their rings, Victorie was thorougly enjoying showering the runner with little rose petals of grey and white and blue.

Finally, it was her turn, and Hermione glanced to Mamoru, who nodded resolutely as the doors were opened, and they began their stroll down the aisle.

"I'm scared." Hermione whispered, never looking away from the gardens before her, and the blonde who waited at the end of the walk.

"That fear will pass as soon as you can look into his eyes..."

She almost gasped as it happened – Draco's gaze shifted from the crowd and finally landed on her. The shock and the amazement that showed on his face left her struggling to remember to breathe, but as their eyes met, she didn't even remember why she needed to.

This was exactly how it was supposed to be.

_**Author's Note:**_

_More links, of course, but first – yes. If you're pondering that last line, you should be. ::Cackles maniacally.:: So, I loved the idea of awesome dryads helping calm things down for Hermione – and seriously, it just seems like the company Eriko would keep._

_And now for the dresses! (As a side note, the wedding colors were White, Blue, and Grey.)_

_Hermione's: ._

_Eriko's: **.com/db/f08_f13185_.xml&cmp-color=top,1B3B62&ftr=5&cmp-end=1&wid=330&hei=460&cvt=jpg**  
Akiko's: **.com/db/s08_.xml&cmp-color=top,1B3B62&ftr=5&cmp-end=1&wid=330&hei=460&cvt=jpg**  
Ginny's: **.com/db/f09_f13573_.xml&cmp-color=top,1B3B62&ftr=5&cmp-end=1&wid=330&hei=460&cvt=jpg**  
Narcissa's: .com/db/s08_.xml&cmp-color=top,595C68&ftr=5&cmp-end=1&wid=330&hei=460&cvt=jpg_


	20. Sympathia

As she paused at the end of the aisle, knowing every eye was on her no longer made her nervous. All that mattered was the witch standing at the top of three steps, and at the bottom of them, Draco stood waiting for her.

"Who gives this woman to be wedded?" Minerva McGonagall's voice was crisp, as ever, but there was a small smile on her lips that had never been seen before.

"Her family across the seas, and the friends present in this garden, do." Mamoru said calmly, stepping forward with Hermione. As Minverva's nod, Hermione released Mamoru's arm, and moved to take Draco's hands in her own, while Mamoru stepped back to seat himself beside Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the first row.

Together, Hermione and Draco turned to face Minerva, who looked out at the group that had gathered, taking a breath before she began to speak. "We gather here to celebrate a union born of necessity, and a bond born of compatibility. Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, knowing that this bond cannot be broken, that this union shall last as long as one of you breathes, are you willing to enter it?"

"...We are." Hermione whispered, while Draco nodded.

"Then step closer to me, children." As they moved up one step, neither looked away from their former professor, pausing before the second step. "Are you willing to work through this marriage, to work together to make it thrive, and to fight side by side against all adversaries that may come, in whatever guise they may?"

"We are." Draco's voice was steady, his hand in Hermione's, their fingers laced. McGonagall gestured, and the two stepped up one more step.

"Before you reach the final step, do you have any qualms about this union?"

"...we do." Their voices were one in that moment, and while the audience shifted a few times in surprise, Lucius and Narcissa merely smiled to one another – they, too, had answered in the positive.

"Are you willing to seek one another's counsel about this, and work through your fears of what is to follow your marriage?"

"We are."

"Then step forward." As they reached the final step, McGonagall smiled. "You have chosen your own vows for one another...Hermione, speak the words you have chosen."

"These are not my own words, Draco..." Hermione had to smile a bit, looking up into his eyes, and smiling brighter as he smiled as well. "...but they fit our situation – and my thoughts...  
You cannot possess me – I belong to myself. You cannot command me – I am my own person.  
But I shall give you all of me that I can give, and serve you in my own way as suits your needs."

She paused a moment, blushing and closing her eyes, before she took a breath to steady herself and continue. "I pledge to you...that yours will be the name I cry aloud into the night...and yours shall be the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you my living and my dying – each shall be equally in your care. I shall be your shield, trusting that you shall be mine. I will never speak untruth of you, knowing you would never do so. I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel – as we will – I shall quarrel with you, and let no outsider interfere. I will bear your children with honour, and thrive in the raising of them with you. This is my wedding vow to you, Draco Malfoy."

He blinked a few moments, appearing as though he needed to regain his bearings – but there were tears in his eyes as he took a breath to begin to speak.

"I cannot deny that I claim you as mine, and will do so until the end of our days together. I cannot deny that I will order you about, and will do so occasionally, forgetting to discuss and suggest instead. But I am yours just as I claim you as mine. I will never assume you will obey my orders, only hope you understand why I have given them. In your hands my heart will beat or fall still, according to your whim, and as I know you shall try to protect me, I shall guard you with my body and soul. No lies of you shall pass my lips in the intent to harm you in the eyes of others, and your honour shall be as my own. Our quarrels will shake the worlds, but they shall be our quarrels – never to be trespassed upon by others. Today, what I have worried is a mere dream, becomes reality, and in this moment I wish to assure you, this is a marriage of equals. And these are my vows to you, Hermione Granger..."

Minerva took a moment to blot a few stray tears as the two stood together, their hands held by the other, and as she stepped towards them, she drew her wand with a smile.

"These vows shall bind you together, and when broken you will know and they shall not leave you at peace until you have made amends." A wave of her wand, and a thick ribbon of silver fell across their hands, twining them together once, with each statement wrapping again. "Your fates have brought you together, and by choice you bind yourselves as one. You shall never be alone, for you have each other. You will share your pleasure and your pain, your joy and your sorrow, and the sharing will ease your passage through life. This ribbon is but a symbol for this choice, and as it binds you, so you have willingly bound yourselves. The rings you shall exchange will be a sign to all others that you are not one, but two, and shall warn them that you will not be taken as anything but a whole."

As the ribbon faded away as though sinking into them, Teddy stepped forward, holding up the pillow upon which the rings lay. Hermione turned and took the larger, before facing Draco and placing it upon his finger.

"This ring I give you as a sign of our chosen path. May it remind you that you are not alone, and may it bring a smile even when all seems lost and the world grey..." She told him calmly, remaining still as he picked up the smaller of the two rings, and Teddy stepped back to stand by Nott, looking pleased at his part.

"This ring I give you as a sign of our chosen path." Draco told her as he slid the ring onto her finger, his eyes never leaving hers. "May it remind you that I am with you forever, and let it bring a smile to your lips no matter how rough the times have become."

"With those gathered as witness, by the powers of the magic within us, you are wed. Draco, you may now kiss your bride." Minerva managed, a tearful smile on her face.

"I love you, Hermione Granger..." Draco told her, as he leaned in.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy." Hermione managed through the tears of joy on her face, leaning up to meet him in a kiss. It was a gentle kiss, and while not entirely chaste, it did not have the heat that would cause those watching to feel uncomfortable.

"I tearfully say farewell to you, Hermione Granger..." McGonagall stated as the two pulled apart, but there was a smile on her face. "But I greet you, Hermione Malfoy, with all the joy in my heart."

_**Author's Note:**_

_So the vows are based off of Morgan Llwelyn's Celtic Wedding Vows, but I edited them to my own liking – I found them rather suitable for the two. Let me know what you thought!_


	21. zombie

As they entered a second area of the garden, Hermione couldn't help but look at the people around them with hidden amusement. It was almost like she was at some kind of circus, everyone moving to congratulate them and "show off their tricks" like some sort of animal eager for a treat.

Not that she was completely confused by the matter – as a war hero and now a Malfoy, Hermione was a jewel of sorts. Her notice and acceptance would give the recipient passage into some of the most hallowed areas of high society.

Today had been the most beautiful of days, admittedly. After the line of well wishers died down, the music began, and Draco turned to take her hand.

"If I may have this dance, Mrs. Malfoy?" He murmured, a smirk on his lips.

"Oh, I don't know...whatever would my husband say?" She replied, a brow arching slightly. All she could do was gasp as he simply swung her into his arms and out onto the dance floor, and as they danced, she couldn't help but laugh. "You absolute rogue."

"Of course." He chuckled. As they danced, it was as though their world was perfect at last, and no one outside his arms existed to her. It was the most wonderful feeling, and he shared it.

Unfortunately, reality made its presence known as Eriko, watching in contentment on the edges of the dance floor, suddenly fell forward to the smooth marble, sliding a few feet to stop beside Hermione's skirts.

The world exploded around them as Draco whirled Hermione behind him, drawing his wand while the guests screamed and dropped to the ground for the most part. George dove through the crowds, tripping to his knees not far from his wife, as cracks of apparation resounded throughout the area.

"Hermione, what are you doing?!" The voice was shrill, and though Draco heard it from behind him, he did not turn. He knew that voice, and trusted it.

"My wand! It's in my garter, but these...bloody...skirts!"

"Oh for the love of Merlin!"

"Pansy?! What are you doing!? Oh." Draco had to whirl around at that, blinking as he saw Pansy's hand coming from under Hermione's skirts, followed by the girl herself. A blink and shake of his head, turning back to face the area around them. Already, his and Hermione's friends had formed a circle around Hermione, Pansy, Eriko, and George.

"Is she okay?" Pansy whispered, dropping to kneel. Still, there was no attack, and the group was tensing even more. Why attack Eriko and disappear?

"I...I don't know." George was panicing, and as Hermione dropped to kneel beside him, she brushed him away with an irritated mutter.

"Nott...tell me that isn't your father." Draco hissed to the man on his left. The silence had him scowling, as dark cloaks drew nearer to the circle. "...is that Goyle?! Goyle, what the hell are you doing?!"

"My son finally saw fit to do his duty to his bloodline." The dark figures had enclosed them, Draco tensing up as he realized wards had just dropped behind them. They were trapped – and no one could get in to save them if something went wrong. "It took persuasion...but it's not like he was ever one to do anything on his own..."

"He's under-" Harry began, cut off as Draco growled an acknowledgement. "...so, what do you think you're going to do, anyway?"

"In case you haven't noticed...we have you outnumbered two to one." Nott's father commented, his arms crossed over his chest, wand tapping his chin. "...do you really think the odds are in your favor?"

"You had us outnumbered one hundred to one before – and we still won." Ginny snapped in irritation, her back straightening as she glowered at the figures around them. "What makes you think you'll win this time?"

"...new techniques." Goyle Sr. sneered, a smirk on his face. "...the moment one of us dies, the wards will kill everyone in them. ...we knew the lot of you wouldn't be able to avoid coming to aid the Mudblood and that Blood Traitor..."

"A trap, hm?" Hermione straightened, her foot beginning to tap the floor. "...then, since we're all going to die anyway, you won't mind telling us how you knew to take Eriko out."

"The little bitch was telling the house elves not to worry about the wards, she would keep them up personally." An unknown voice snarled from behind a hood. "Filthy foreigner...if not for her, this disgusting law wouldn't have been thought of...and once we slaughter you lot, they'll drop the whole thing..."

"Doubtful." Harry's voice was less than interested, as he heard movement from behind him, and a faint hiss of metal coming out of a sheath. "A Pureblood attack on this wedding will only make them more determined to keep the law."

"Besides, you're forgetting one minor detail." Pansy growled at her mother, who was the one throwing slurs at Eriko.

"And what's that, you little Blood Traitor?" Her mother hissed.

"...Hermione is the brightest witch of her age...and you used a spell she knew." Pansy smirked a bit, glancing over as Eriko got to her feet and the wards surrounding them dropped. "...and Eriko _loathes_ appearing graceless."

The end of her sentence was accompanied by a dagger thrown to kill. As Goyle's father dropped to the floor with the dagger in his throat, Goyle looked around in confusion, dropping to his face as spells erupted on all sides.

Soon enough, Pansy had stunned her mother, the last of the group standing, and was standing over her in rage, her wand shaking as she pointed it down at the startled face. "You are the reason I look bad...the reason I _refuse _to go out in public anymore. You and your _stupid_ ideals! Get over yourself! And guess what! I'm getting married! To a muggle!"

As the Aurors burst into view, they blinked a few times, glancing around at the fallen bodies, and the heroes who were nursing random curse wounds. Eriko looked absolutely furious, and immediately rounded on the nearest Auror before starting to scream at him in Japanese, her body shaking violently as he began to back away.

Finally, the rant ended in a scream of rage, and she dropped to sit on the floor, her head in her hands, shaking as her husband gathered her into his arms, glaring at the man.

"You were supposed to be protecting her. Where were you?!" He snapped at the aurors.

"...we...assumed since they didn't attack at the wedding itself..." He stammered, falling silent under the ferocity of the glares he was receiving. "...Stop it! I wasn't even on security detail!"

"...get out of here." Hermione was shaking, tears in her eyes as she held a handkerchief to a gash on Draco's arm, as he lay gasping for breath on the floor. "All of you worthless ministry fools...take them and get out of here!"

"Ma'am, we're not permitted to leave until we're sure you're safe-"

"Get out!" She screamed, leaving the group to stare in shock. "Get out of my house!"

_**Author's Note:**_

_As the main note, do make sure to read the proper note of agony and bordering-on-torn-vocal-chords into Hermione's last scream. It really gives it life. Hope you enjoyed it~_


	22. The Red Carpet Day

Draco stood silently in the doorway of his – their, he corrected himself silently, still trying to get used to the new living arrangements – room, unable to look away from the woman who was sitting on the floor, obviously having only recently finished crying every drop of tears her body could produce in a week. It was breaking him to look at her.

Only a few minutes ago, she'd been glowing, the dress she wore emphasizing the moment of exquisite beauty and joy that was their wedding. Now, in the darkness of their room, she could have been a ghost. He shuddered at that macabre thought, thinking of how quickly she almost had been.

"...I still can't believe Pansy dove under my skirts." Hermione whispered, glancing over her shoulder to him. It shocked him to see more tears sliding down her cheeks now, but there was a strange little smile on her face. She was trying to ease the pain of the attack by resorting to humor.

Bloody Gryffindor.

"I heard that, you know." He jumped, realizing he had muttered the phrase aloud, but he noticed she was still smiling faintly. "...I'm sorry...I ran like that."

"I understand." He murmured, watching as she got to her feet and carefully shook the wrinkles out of her skirts, before moving to the mirror and wiping away the signs of her tears – and reapplying the make-up that had been so painstakingly applied earlier that day with an equal amount of care. Her hair was still a mess, and he moved forward to carefully coax it back to the strange waterfall it had been before the attack, rearranging the flowers within it with care. "...I suppose you didn't need me to come tell you our more important guests are still here...enjoying the reception."

"No...but thank you for coming." She gave him a weak smile, before sighing. "It would have taken me longer to recover if you hadn't come to check on me."

"Did you want more time, Hermione? We don't have to go down now." He looked startled as her eyes narrowed in a fierce glare, directed on the reflection of his eyes in her mirror.

"I will not let those bastards take this day away from me. No one was hurt but them, and I will celebrate our wedding. They are not going to ruin our happiness." The ferocity in her voice had him reeling, and as she turned around as though to further berate him, he did the only thing he could think of to stop the impending scolding.

He kissed her.

After a few blinks, her tension faded, and she reached up to touch his cheek with her hand, her eyes sliding closed. When he finally stepped away, she let out a sigh that made him shiver – and mentally kick himself in the face. He would not detain her longer from the reception.

In fact, if he tried to detain her at all, he knew they'd never get to the reception. In the time it took him to think this, she had recovered, and was opening their bedroom door, ready to march down to the reception like some kind of bloody warrior queen.

Gods he loved that about her.

Rather than stand there and let her charge into battle, he joined her, taking her arm and placing it in his so that he could reign in the charge and bring it down to the level of a calm walk. She completely obliterated his thought process by taking a breath and giving him a brilliant smile of happiness – he couldn't help but smile back, of course.

He was completely besotted, and they both knew it. It would have bothered him, but he knew she was in just as bad a way. When they reached the gardens, he blinked at the strange feel as he passed through the wards. Eriko was looking sheepish as she leaned against her husband, his arm wrapped around her – she was obviously still weak from the blow and dropping the Death Eaters' wards. The thought made him realize how the wards felt strange. They were infinately more powerful, and much more ancient in feel – and as he tried to put his finger on why that was, he found that they were shifting every ten minutes or so. Every time they shifted, a couple took to the dance floor.

"By the gods..." Hermione breathed. "...they're passing the wards to each other..."

"They're...what?" Draco had no notion it was even possible, but as he watched his parents take the dance floor, the feel of the wards shifted slightly, and he gasped. "...that can't be possible!"

"It is...one person is still the base of them, but to keep the wards from dropping, they're passing the brunt of the responsibility to another person or pair..." Hermione was in complete awe, and Eriko, noticing the look on her face, seemed to recover enough to look as pleased as a cat who got the cream. "Eriko...I didn't know you could even do this! How can they?"

"It took a bit of work...but it helps that I've spent so much time with the ones who are helping." For a moment, she looked horribly ashamed, sighing as she glanced to them both. "...Grandfather reminded me of it, to be honest...then scolded me and ordered my return to the compound for at least two months. He seems to be of the opinion that these British have weakened me."

"He's probably right." Hermione laughed at Draco's beginning growl. "...Actually, we might be joining you...I was thinking it might be a good honey-"

"No." It took all her will not to jump in Draco's arms with a loud scream at the sudden voice from behind her. Mamoru could always sneak up and scare the living daylights out of her like that. "After, perhaps. But no. Not on your honeymoon. I understand the custom, and it is a brilliant idea for the newly married to get away from everyone and everything that is common."

"But-"

"No buts." With that, he nodded sagely, and moved away to disappear in the crowd almost instantly.

"You two should be dancing." Eriko told them – after effectively shooing them, she turned back to her still hovering husband and scowled. "...and you need to stop mothering me before I gut you like a fish."

"You love me too much." George grinned, only to have it fade as she continued glowering, coughing a few times. "...can we go with "clinging to" instead of "mothering" perhaps? The reason being that I adore you and can't spend a minute away from you?"

"...It'd better be done with by tonight." She huffed, turning away with her nose in the air as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. Though he looked openly content, there was a sneakily pleased look on his wife's face that he could not see. Akiko snorted at the sight of it as her husband whirled her across the dance floor.

"What is it, dear?" Fred questioned. As she tilted her head to her sister, he chuckled under his breath, careful to quickly glance away lest his sister-in-law realize he saw her weak moment and decide to kill him to keep him quiet. "She really thinks she's unreadable, doesn't she?"

"She is...for everyone but her family. And, apparently, George."

"Hey, I'd let the book stay closed too, if you were threatening to remove my bollocks in a horribly grotesque fashion."

Only after a few hours of dancing did Narcissa and Lucius gesture for everyone to leave the floor. Once there was space, the two conjured up numerous dining tables, one larger than the rest. It was large enough for the bridal party, family, and close friends. To everyone's shock, Hermione and Draco did not choose to sit right beside each other, instead each sitting at a different half of the table, and doing their best to keep their companions entertained.

By the end of the night, Hermione explained to her friends, who were sitting nearest her, with the exception of Pansy on her left, why there really hadn't been much of a freak out when the girl had dove to get her wand.

"You see, when you guys weren't here planning the wedding, Pansy was here keeping me company. She felt like I might be feeling overwhelmed by it all, and being one of Draco's best friends, she felt it was her duty to help his future wife."

"And...I will admit that we became friends along the way." Pansy informed them, smirking over at Hermione, who grinned in return. "Though we weren't sure you lot would be able to handle that, which is why I kept my distance at the party last night."

"...why is it that any time something new happens in your life, you don't tell us until later?" Ron grumbled, glowering over at Hermione from across the table.

"Perhaps because any time some new development arises that changes your flawed perception of the world, you tend to mimic a supernova." Eriko suggested calmly, before taking another bite of her dinner. The others were shocked when Ron just blinked a moment, even at the obvious insult, and said nothing.

"Besides, it was too hectic for many heart to hearts, when you were trying to cope with everything else and helping with the wedding." Hermione told the others, smiling gently. The conversation eased from there, though there were a great many laughs as the others couldn't help but mention the look on Hermione's face and the sound of her voice when Pansy had forsaken all social niceties and simply dove under her skirts.

In time, the dinner had finished, and the guests who had remained – mostly reporters and important personas eager to be seen with the couple – were beginning to drift out. Hermione and Draco stood by the apparation point, allowing for farewells and congratulations from those leaving. In time, a very crumpled figure managed to bring itself before them, though even crumpled it was a large figure.

"...I am so sorry..." The voice was a whisper, and though their friends tensed from not far away, Hermione soon broke the tension by stepping forward and putting her hands on Goyle's shoulders. Thanks to his position on the floor, and Hermione's insistance that the Aurors leave immediately, he had been overlooked, and had stayed through the reception. "...there is nothing I can say or do-"

"...you did nothing wrong." Hermione's voice was quite clear, and he looked to her blinking in shock, only to find she had stepped forward, and put her hands on his cheeks as though he were a child. In some ways, Goyle was no more than that, and Draco was shocked to realize she understood this. "Goyle, you were under a curse...Harry told the Aurors that before they left. I know you would never do anything to hurt Draco...you've spent all your life protecting him, haven't you?"

"Yeah..."

"So why would we ever think you would change that now? You're his bodyguard, Goyle..." Hermione told the man softly, a smile on her lips, though there was a glitter in her eyes that suggested she was fighting tears. "We know you would never harm him. And I know I can trust you with my life as well. Do you hear me, Goyle? This was not your fault."

"...but..."

"Goyle, you should go home and get some rest. ...I trust you." She told him, moving to hug him, before stepping back to Draco's side. Goyle looked to Draco, bewildered, only to find him nodding with a small smile. That really surprised him – Draco had been less guarded lately, but he had never seen him smile.

"...Thank you." Goyle managed, unable to keep from grinning back at them both. Draco didn't hate him, and neither did Hermione. As he apparated away, he couldn't help the feeling of happiness. Despite all their history, Hermione was willing to forgive and understand – even trust him.

"...that was nice of you." Draco murmured, as the last guests left, followed shortly by their friends and family. Even Narcissa and Lucius had taken Pansy up on her offer to let them stay at her manor until Draco and Hermione left for their honeymoon the next evening.

"I couldn't just leave him like that." Hermione replied, leaning on him a bit as they headed inside and in the direction of their chambers. "He was miserable and blaming himself..."

"I know." He smiled as he opened the door to their bathroom and started running a bath for her. "...it just reminded me of one of the reasons why I'm glad I married you."

"Oh? And what's that?" She questioned, stepping into the bathroom to watch him set towels on the side of the tub for her.

"...you could forgive a demon, if he were willing to change." He smiled a bit, pausing in the doorway to glance over his shoulder at her. "...after all, you've forgiven me, haven't you?"

Before she could reply, he was closing the door behind him and leaving her to stare in shock at the thought of what he said. Did Draco really consider himself a demon?

"...have I really forgiven him?" She wondered aloud as she finally sank into the bath, her dress promptly disappearing from view thanks to the house elves belowstairs. Though it bothered her to let them serve her, one of the younger elves had finally explained that they didn't work for the wizards because they forced them to. They did it because they loved them. The question of Dobby had been explained that he didn't like the Malfoys – but it didn't mean he didn't want to work.

Still, the question of whether or not she had forgiven Draco for all the years of torment, confusion, and insults was not willing to be pushed aside in favor of remembering the reasons why she no longer protested vehemently over the house elves in the house.

It wasn't until she found herself remembering their wedding, and the look in his eyes, that she finally relaxed and let go of her fear and guilt. There was a smile on her face as she got out of the bath to dry herself off and change into the clothes Narcissa had given her at her party.

"...I forgave him a long time ago...when I understood why he was the way he was." She murmured to herself. "...I wouldn't have fallen in love with him, if I hadn't."

As she stepped into their bedroom, it was to find Draco wasn't there – there was a note on her vanity, however, telling her he had gone to shower in another bathroom, and that he would return as soon as he had finished. As she stood brushing her waist-length hair before the full length mirror, she was in the perfect position to see Draco's face when he opened the door behind her.

Her breath caught, her hand pausing at her side after her final brush of her hair, watching as he froze with the door sliding closed behind him in silence, the faint click making both of them jump when it closed completely. She couldn't decide whether it was seeing him in nothing but a towel that had her motionless and unbreathing, or the way his eyes looked almost molten as they roved her body. As she turned around, she dropped the brush as his gaze intensified.

The only thought in her mind as he grabbed her and began kissing her, the towel dropping to the floor from the sudden shift of a certain area of his anatomy, was that it was going to be a long night.

And she couldn't have been more pleased.

_**Author's Note:**_

_That's right, I'm an evil, evil bitch, making you wait til the next chapter for wonderful sexy goodness. ...and you're cursing me more if you have a slow internet connection, because that click to the next page will take -that much longer-._

_Review, if you wouldn't mind. You guys have no idea how much I love reading your reviews. (Unless you're as much of an attention whore as I am, in which case you know exactly what I'm talking about.)_


	23. Ascendead Master

_**Author's Note:**_

_That's right, you're getting a note -before- I write today! First, to dispense a warning: This -is- wonderful sexy goodness (::Pause for cheers.::) and those who might be offended may want to skip this chapter altogether. I haven't actually started it yet, but I'll hop back up to this note to add on if there is any plot goodness to be worried about when I'm through, so you know whether or not skimming is necessary. I'll try to avoid plot at this point.  
Also, this -is- my first time writing something like this knowing I'll be posting it. Bear with me. As all of you know, I put a song on repeat for each chapter, and this one has me almost cackling in amusement. If you want to know what had me writing sexy wonderfulness...youtube "Ascendead Master" by Versailles. Japanese band, fair warning. Also: Insanely sexy asians that may make you squeal uncontrollably or start moaning at random intervals. They -are- all male, as far as I can research, though one of the guitar players does make Twin and I wonder. ::Cough.:: Anyway! TO THE WRITING! Wait. Where was I?_

Okay. For utter amusement, be sure to read the after of their interlude (if this uploaded right, look for the big line of ~*~ to show it's safe for reading after that line) for a good giggle, but otherwise you can skip this chapter if you aren't comfortable with reading sexah goodness.

The first thing Hermione's kiss-drugged brain recognized as worth paying attention to was the sound of tearing fabric. Now why would – she gasped as she felt Draco pushing the spagetti-strap sleeves away from her shoulders, and a bit of chill air struck her now bare torso.

Bloody hell! He just tore damp silk. As his mouth moved from hers to start leaving love bites down her neck towards her breasts, she couldn't keep from moaning, her hands leaving his shoulders to feel for the bed she knew he was backing her into. In so doing, she felt the ripped babydoll fall to the floor behind her.

Narcissa would kill them if she ever found out.

Before she could think more, her fingertips felt the bed, and she fell back into it as her legs hit it. The low growl coming from her husband's throat sent shivers up her spine, not even noticing as he grabbed his wand to separate her panties from her flesh.

"That's right..." He whispered as she let out a low moan when his fingertips touched that damp jewel hidden by curls. "Let me hear your symphony..."

"Oh..." She whimpered, hands twitching against the silk of their duvet, unsure of what to do with them but unable to keep them still. "Oh! Oh! Draco what are you-"

"Whatever I want..." He growled against her breast, letting a finger slip into her and almost collapsing from the warm, moist softness. Her eyes were open wide, staring up at the canopy of their bed. Were those embroidered roses?

"Draco!" She squeaked, moving to grab his shoulders as all thought of embroidery left her mind. Her mind was screaming at her to get him off her immediately, this was strange and she couldn't control her voice or her thoughts, therefore it _must_ be evil. As her fingers just dug into his shoulders, however, it added that her body was no longer under her control, and she was starting to get skittish on the inside.

If one could see inside her mind, they would find several small Hermione's at outright war of sorts, her mind screaming at her body and her heart huddled in a corner having a panic attack.

"Draco, s...stop!" She whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. He froze almost instantly, his head snapping up as his razor-grey eyes locked on her face.

"Hermione?"

"...this...st...stop." The terror in her voice kept him locked in place, refusing to move. "...It's...strange, and I – I don't think I like it."

"What is it...?" He whispered softly, his voice sending tremors through her that were not helping.

"I...I'm hot and I'm cold and my body isn't doing what I tell it to and I'm losing control." Her voice grew progressively louder as she told him, the tears in her eyes starting to slide down her cheeks. "I don't like it. ...It frightens me."

"...Hermione..." His voice sounded...relieved? How dare he sound relieved at her torture! Before she could properly berate him, he had withdrawn his finger to place her firmly in the center of the bed, lowering himself so that he was half beside her, and half over her, his lips moving to her ear to slowly – ever so slowly, trace the shell of her ear with his tongue. "...don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, what does-" As soon as the first four words left her mouth, he smirked, his hand sliding down from her breast to her stomach, then back to her clit, fingers beginning to manipulate it again. "Draco! Stop, this-"

"...trust me..." He half-whispered, half-growled into her ear. "...and let go..."

"But what if-" She whimpered, unable to finish as she lost her train of thought and settled into a strangled mewl.

"Shh..." He chuckled, waiting until she had fallen back into her previous state before sliding a finger into her once more, slowly getting her ready. A small part of his mind was telling him to make her come apart in his arms immediately, but his position would make it more difficult to reassure her – and besides, the remainder, infinitely selfish part of his mind refused to think of her first orgasm without his being inside her to feel it.

It was a good ten minutes before he felt she was ready, and though he had expected her to take time for her first orgasm, it was obvious she was fighting it tooth and nail – he wasn't too surprised by that, it was Hermione he had beneath him.

As he positioned himself to enter her, her tightly closed eyes shot open in panic. This was nothing like the books had warned her. Absolutely bloody not! Either she was just far too small to be having sex, he was too large, or the writers were bloody liars.

"This...might hurt..." He warned her, slowly easing into her. The only warning he had was an obvious, and very definate twitch of her eye, before she simply hissed something he couldn't quite make out, and lifted her hips to drive herself onto him.

So that was what she'd said, he'd realized as he struggled to keep himself in hand and not start rutting against her. 'Then why aren't we getting it bloody well over with, you prat?'

Of course, the scream and following whimpers of 'Oh gods you weren't kidding, get off me get off me!' were a great aid to retaining control, as he leaned down to kiss her face gently, giving her time to adjust to the rather brutal thing she had just done to herself.

Difficult though it was, he managed to lift himself out just slightly when she started to relax, and squeeze a hand between them to her clit, beginning gently at first, then picking up pace as she started to mewl again. When she was trembling, he slid his hand away, propping himself up on his elbows, his forearms under her back, as he began to move in her.

Gods, why didn't he ever think to seduce her before? She felt bloody _amazing_. He let out a low groan, nipping at the side of her neck gently, only to almost let out a snarl as her nails dug into his shoulders and raked downwards.

Whether she thought it would end things on his part quickly and save her from that returning loss of control and even coherency or just couldn't control herself, it didn't matter. Draco was determined to hold off until he had driven her over the edge with him.

"Moan for me..." He hissed into her ear, getting a low growl in return. Hermione had figured out that if she could keep herself silent, it wasn't so difficult to stay in control. When she didn't listen, he actually _snarled_ at her, moving more quickly and adjusting the angle.

She couldn't help it. The friction, the _spot_, and the fact that she'd been holding it back, all contributed to her downfall.

Hermione Jane Malfoy screamed.

"Yes!" Draco growled, only to be drawn out of his thorougly pleased – completely sex-drugged – thought processes as she started whimpering in...was that _fear_? "Hermione...what's wrong?"

"...I'm scared...so...much pressure...and..." She whimpered, her fingers clenching against his shoulderblades and driving her nails in a little more deeply.

"...I'm here..." He whispered into her ear between pants, shifting his arms slightly so that she was completely encircled by them. "...nothing...bad is going to happen...I've got you, Hermione... Trust me... I love you..."

Those words had not helped with her problem, but the last five made her heart club her brain over the head when it wasn't looking. She trusted him, and if he said it wasn't bad, then by the gods it wasn't.

And then there was nothing.

And everything.

Her brain had exploded in pleasure, her body was burning, and she knew she was clawing at his back, it was damp and that had to be blood, but she didn't care.

"Draco!" It was barely recognizable in the scream as she clung to him, her body trembling, but he heard it and he snapped, thrusting into her harder and faster, holding her tight to him as he moved. Her following moans just drove him to continue.

Hermione was lost, she was gone and she didn't know how or where, but suddenly it was as though she were soaring and she had no idea how to handle it, but when Draco thrust deep and froze above her, shuddering and growling her name, it was as though something in her had exploded, and the world stopped, she couldn't feel anything but pleasure and it was so good it almost hurt.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

As her arms fell to her side, Draco collapsed on top of her, and she knew he had been right. It wasn't bad. It was terrifying to lose control, ever, but she felt...

Wonderful.

The world was beautiful, and if he hadn't been dead, she would have baked Voldemort cookies and delivered them personally with a package of tea and her favorite book.

As Draco managed to regain enough thought processes to slide off her and sink into the comforter at her side, she immediately rolled over to cling to him, ignoring his manuvering of her to drag the blankets out from under them and place them over their bodies.

She would send Snape a bloody fruit basket and invite him to dinner.

Draco snuggled into her, his arm draping heavily across her stomach, a contented smirk on his lips as he closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair – however much it tickled, it smelled wonderful and soothing and his nose could just get used to the feel.

She was going to put flowers on Bellatrix's grave.

No, that was going too far, she realized, moments before she fell into the deepest sleep she had ever found in her life. But the world was still a beautiful place.

~*~

Severus Snape was contentedly marking down abominable essays from subpar students when he found himself rudely interrupted by the arrival of a strangely shaped package in shiny silver and green wrapping. After very carefully testing it for hexes and jinxes of all kinds, still standing at arm's length from the thing, he carefully reached out to pull the ribbons.

As the wrapping fell from around it, he stared dumbfounded at the contents, as well as the giant card sitting in the middle.

"Why the bloody hell would Hermione Granger send me a bloody fruit basket?!" He exclaimed, staring at the card, written upon in larger script than she had ever used for any essay. "...and...is that a _dinner invitation_?!"

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hope you enjoyed! ..and yes. I had to put in Snape – come on, I didn't make him alive in this fic for nothing. I can't help it, I'm fond of the bastard. Also, an update from when I actually wrote this originally for those of you on : Versailles, the wonderful band that makes me so deliciously happy, is for the moment no more, as the amazing bassist passed away on August 9, 2009 (...or somewhere around that day). Needless to say, now that I'm in Japan and might have been able to go to a show come next semester...I'm doubly depressed by this news. However, my friend Victor (also in Japan with me) said that they actually are playing at a show scheduled soon (which he is going to but I have no ticket to), so maybe there is still hope for the spring~!_


	24. Arsenal

It had been exactly one month, seven hours, and eight minutes since they had been married. Hermione shifted slightly, blushing as Draco sent her a knowing smirk. In those thirty one days, they had had sex at least sixty two times, and she was rather sore. Pleased, but definitely sore.

As it was, she was also rather nervous – it was her first dinner back home since they had left for their honeymoon. Being a Malfoy had its perks, she had to admit – they had gone to three countries, and had stayed either at a getaway owned by her husband or in a high class hotel, in each. She was a bit disappointed that Japan hadn't been one of those countries, but in a way, she was glad as well. Going to Japan would have been like staying in Britain. It was home to her, in its own way.

Narcissa and Lucius had been making conversation for the past seven minutes, while they went through the first few courses of dinner, but Hermione had to admit she hadn't been paying much attention. So when her mother-in-law cleared her throat in a way that definitely meant to draw attention, she almost jumped. Fortunately, she had gotten very good at controlling her reactions, and managed to tone the jump down to a very rapid blinking, as she looked quickly to Narcissa.

"So. When should I expect grandbabies?" The blunt and quite light tone of Narcissa's voice sent Draco into shock, while his father started choking on his wine. Hermione stared blankly at the woman, watching as her pleased look began to slowly darken. "...you had better not be telling me you've been taking precautions. After all, that was the entire point of the Law, was it not? Raising birth rates?"

"Mother!" Draco finally managed, in the process of drawing his wand to keep his father from choking to death. "Is this really the time?!"

"Is that a yes or a no, Draco Malfoy?" Her eyes narrowed upon him, before turning to Hermione, blinking as she noticed the girl's flushed face. "Are you pregnant, then, Hermione?"

"Well...I'm not...exactly comfortable with talking about such things at dinner...but I..." She blushed even deeper, if possible, before looking down at her plate.

"She mentioned it on our way home, Mother." Draco grumbled, reaching over to squeeze his wife's hand in comfort. "We aren't certain yet, and she would rather wait a few more days before testing-"

"Oh, nonsense!" Narcissa beamed to Hermione, all right in her world with this news. "We can do the spell later tonight, just so she doesn't have to fret."

"I...I would like that, Narcissa." Hermione's blush faded, and she looked up to the woman with a small smile. "I was going to ask you later, since the spell must be done by another woman."

A few hours after dinner, Draco found himself kicked out of the sitting room while his mother and Hermione performed the spell, his father looking amused as he stalked into the study.

"They refused to let you watch, did they?" Lucius chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, son, they'll be in here soon enough with the news. ...Are you worried?"

"Not really." Draco looked to his father, a small smile on his face. "We talked about it on our honeymoon. As much as I would enjoy spending more time with just the two of us, the idea of our children...it's a good one."

"I was terrified when I found out your mother was pregnant..." The smile was one Draco rarely saw on his father's face, contented nostalgia, really. "...she almost killed me when she realized I was afraid of an infant."

"Oh?" Before either man could elaborate or deepen their bonding, the door swung open to reveal a positively delighted Narcissa, and a blushing, but pleased, Hermione.

"Twins!" Narcissa squealed. "They'll be having twins, Lucius!"

"Oh gods." Lucius whispered, before his head fell to his desk, no doubt thinking of the Satoshi girls and their husbands. "We're all going to die."

"Lucius!" The fond scolding tone made Hermione smile at her mother-in-law, but she was distracted as the woman turned back to her. "Do twins run in your family, Hermione?"

"Well...not exactly." The arched brow she received in reply demanded elaboration, and she moved to sit down before she went on. "Not in my born family. But due to my adoption by the Satoshi clan, my acceptance into it, there is a chance that the magic involved changed that."

"Oh, who cares about the why, really." Narcissa said suddenly, her eyes aglow. "We'll have two grandbabies, Lucius! Two!"

"Have I mentioned my mother is a sucker for babies?" Draco murmured, moving to settle into the sofa beside his wife, pulling her closer.

"Really? I never would have guessed."

The next evening was the dinner party to which Severus had been invited, along with the Satoshi twins and Pansy, as a family affair. Unfortunately, it was also decided that they would invite a reporter from the Daily Prophet to break the news that Hermione was pregnant. When Hermione saw who it was, she was hard pressed not to snap.

Sitting directly across from her, almost entirely unchanged, was none other than Rita Skeeter.

The dinner passed smoothly enough, as Narcissa, recalling Hermione's rabid hatred of the woman and that her blackmail was now useless as Rita had registered herself as an Animagus some years ago, kept the woman so entertained that she had yet to break out her quill and parchment. Severus hadn't opened his mouth once, busy surveying the group very carefully, and counting on the beozar in his pocket should anything he eat be poisoned.

Except the evil twin was eyeing him at random intervals. Every time she glanced at him from his left, he twitched slightly. He knew for a fact the woman was evil – she was the only other person in the world who could have sixth years quailing with only an entrance.

Unfortunately, that entrance had been into his potions class, as she had been given permission to observe it as one of the ambassadors from Mahoutsukai. They had not spoken then – or ever – but if she could keep Slytherins silent with a single glance, not even a glare, just a simple glance, that was all he needed to confirm his belief.

When dessert came around, and Narcissa cleared her throat, he found himself waiting for the explosion – Hermione Jane Malfoy had tensed, and that meant something unpleasant was coming. That woman never tensed except before doom.

"We have wonderful news to share with you all." Narcissa said brightly, before looking to Hermione. "My wonderful daughter would like to tell you herself."

"I'm pregnant." Hermione said easily, a bright smile on her face. Still, Severus noticed her eye was prepared to start that strange tic she got when she wanted to kill something. And she was eyeing that foul Skeeter woman. And then he saw it, and knew.

The foolish woman had brought out parchment and her Quick Quotes Quill. It meant only one thing, and he knew it as certainly as he knew just what to say to send a student into irrational spasms.

They were all going to die.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Not much to say, just thank you to all of you, please review, and I am highly amused by these chapters..._


	25. Nothing Else Matters

Hermione managed to stay perfectly still and fight the tic that was itching to start in her left eye, but only barely. They'd already covered the basic questions, due date, sex, emotions, etcetera. In fact, the interview had been perfectly pleasant, but she knew it couldn't last. This was Rita Skeeter, and now that she couldn't blackmail her, the woman would be looking for revenge.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise..." From the deadly honey-sweet tone of her voice, Hermione knew what was coming. "After all, you haven't even been married for two months...and didn't you say it's due in eight months, almost to the day...? My, my, Mrs. Malfoy – do you have a secret to share?"

The quill was running rampant on the parchment, almost dancing with the glee Hermione was certain the hag before her felt. It took all her self control to keep that twitch in her eye from coming out, and her face bland.

"I have no secrets, Rita." A small, tense smile was given, her eyes not moving from the other woman's as she stared her down. "Except, of course, that I adore my husband – but we all know that, so it's hardly a secret now, is it?"

"Indeed, so you would like us all to believe." The quill kept writing, taking down every note of Hermione's state, right down to her knuckles turning white as they gripped the table's edge. "...but there has never been a set of twins in the Malfoy family – unless you've had many in your own, which I doubt, perhaps I should be looking elsewhere for answers."

"I do not understand what you mean, Rita." Severus glanced at Hermione, tensing a bit himself. The girl would snap soon, and he knew it. His gaze shifted to Eriko, who looked perfectly composed – though, he realized, her eyes were darkening rapidly.

"Perhaps a clandestie rendevous during your reception?" A smile, all teeth, as the family around them stilled, Lucius's hand gripping his son's arm to warn him to silence. "I can think of only one family you're associated with that could possibly lead to twins. Perhaps I should be speaking to Ronald Weasley instead?"

"I am afraid Ron and I have stopped talking – he was offended by my adamant defense of my family. How he could have expected otherwise, when he knows I am a very family oriented person, I have never understood." Hermione took a deep breath, closing her eyes a moment. "If that is all, I believe-"

"As if you know anything about family." Rita snapped, taking the closed eyes as weakness and going for the jungular. "Yours is dead and you're alone in the world now. As if they ever cared enough to teach you the proper social graces – obviously, from your stringing boys along in your fourth year at Hogwarts."

Eriko's gaze shot up, snapping first to Pansy, who immediately grabbed Blaise, then to Narcissa and Lucius. Not even thinking, the girl dove away from the table with Hermione's arm firmly in her hand, pulling her along with her. It was no surprise that Lucius grabbed Draco and got as far away from the table as he could, while Pansy snagged Blaise and dragged him away.

Severus Snape, to Eriko's surprise, had merely shrugged off her attempt to get him away, ignoring the sharp, icy wind that shot outwards from the center of the table. Screw the drama, he had amazing cheesecake and would not be leaving this table for any reason. He was careful to lift his cheesecake away from the wind – the last thing he wanted was for the delectable silky softness of his dessert to turn to ice. Still seated at the table, his brows rose as it caught fire – dark blue, almost purple flames that shot from the "nice twin" as he thought of her, to pin the evil Skeeter woman to her chair. Oh, dinner and a show? Excellent. He adjusted his chair to turn towards the woman as Akiko shot up onto the now ashy surface of the sturdy table.

He realized that ash was all that remained of the food, dishes, and cutlery that had once graced the table. Good thing he moved his cheesecake then. As the young girl crawled down and across the table, he arched a brow slightly. She was rather ferocious, wasn't she? Strange.

"Now you listen up you ridiculous bint, and you listen up _good_." Akiko hissed, lowering herself down slightly and leaning in until her nose was almost touching the journalist's. Her eyes were identical in color to the flames now keeping Skeeter in place, the flames that had immediately torched her parchment and quill. "My sister has done nothing to you that you didn't bring upon yourself by pushing your filthy little witch nose into matters that don't concern you. You maligned her character once, long ago, but if you think I'm going to stand by and watch, think again.

"Further, her born family is _dead,_you stupid bitch, and if you think you'll get away with insulting her blood family or new family, you'll find yourself drowning in your own blood when the dagger hits your lung! The Satoshi will not stand by and watch you destroy one of their own, and we have more assassins in our clan that words in the filthy pack of lies you call a column!"

While everyone else stared in shock and horror, Eriko found herself staring at the Potions Professor of Hogwarts. Although his eyebrows were edging closer and closer to his hairline, he still had not moved, merely watching the scene before him whilst eating his dessert as though it were some sort of morbid show. When the plate was empty, he set it down on the ash, steepled his fingers, and continued watching.

"Miss Satoshi, with all due respect..." He began, ignoring the simultaneous gasps from everyone in the room, and the sudden glare turned upon him from the woman he addressed. "...I believe you are channeling your sister."

The young woman blinked, her eyes returning to their usual gentle, almost sky blue. This was the only physical difference Severus had ever found between the twins – not that he'd had long, just the few gatherings he'd been invited to as Draco's godfather, and this one – their eyes. While they were both blue, it seemed their temperament had a lot to do with the hue. Eriko's were dark, but Akiko's considerably lighter, and more free.

"I apologize. This must be terribly awkward for you, Professor Snape." She shot one last heated glare at Rita, and pulled away, returning to her seat and staring slightly shocked at the layer of ash on the table, as though she hadn't realized she'd done it. "...oh dear. I seem to have reacted rather strongly, haven't I?"

"Hardly awkward. More entertaining to see the woman put in her place." He watched as the others eased their way back to their seats, all eyeing Akiko carefully. "I can hardly blame you. She insulted your family, did she not?"

The group chuckled slightly as Akiko bowed her head in shame, a flush on her cheeks, refusing to meet anyone's eye.

"Besides," he continued, though his voice was now low enough for only the young woman to hear, "one can hardly blame you. The former Miss Granger tends to inspire ferocious loyalty, does she not?"

"You speak as though you know from experience."

"It would be in your best interest to forget that idea in its entirety, Miss Satoshi."


	26. The Never Bored Song

Hermione woke leisurely the next morning, stretching herself out with a content smile. That smile only grew as her eyes opened to find her husband looking down at her – more specifically, looking down at her stomach, where only the slightest softening of flesh was a sign of what lay behind her skin.

"I love you." She murmured softly, unable to keep from giggling as he jumped and glanced over to stare at her in shock. "...yes, I'm awake, dear."

"Did I wake you?" The question was immediate, as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead, right in the center. She was careful to ignore the strange feeling it caused, merely shaking her head as he leaned away, his eyes never moving away from her. "That's good...you need your rest..."

"Though that is true..." She began, crawling out of bed in all her naked glory to stretch again, "I will not be confined to bed. Don't even think it again – and I know you were. Prat."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you..." He murmured, standing as well to wrap his arms around her and rest his chin on her head. "...I've heard the first few months, anything could cause you to lose the babies...stress, lack of sleep, not eating enough-"

"Draco..." She couldn't help but chuckle, shaking her head. "...maybe that's true for the world you grew up in, but I think that has a lot to do with the inbreeding – no offense."

"I...wait, what?" He looked confused, following her into the bathroom as she started a bath, before sitting down on the edge of the tub, a brow arched as she looked up at him. "Inbreeding?"

"Darling, most every pureblood is related. Muggles have learned a great deal about the human existance, for instance why we are what we are. Genetics." She paused a moment, smiling proudly as he nodded – he had heard of genetics before, then. "Because Pureblood families are so eager to keep their bloodlines pure, they end up marrying relatives. Eventually, natural selection is going to step in and start culling the herd, as it were."

"...thereby making it incredibly difficult for a child to be born of a Pureblood union." Draco said, staring off into space in a mixture of shock, horror, and understanding. She realized he really had been reading up on the muggle world, to have understood the way he did, and felt a surge of pride towards him as she turned off the tap and slid into the water.

"Are you okay?"

"...That means it can cause horrible defects in the ones that make it to birth, right?" He said suddenly, joining her in the tub as he spoke. "...like, a child who can't survive because they can't breathe properly?"

"I would think so, yes." Hermione frowned, glancing over to him as she finished rinsing her hair. "You're being awfully specific."

She stopped suddenly, staring at him in a mixture of sympathy and horror, and he nodded to confirm her suspicion. "...Mother gave birth when I was ten. A girl. She had to be put in a magical bubble of sorts that contained only pure oxygen to survive."

"What...what happened to her?" Hermione whispered, moving to grasp his hand, relaxing completely as he pulled him against her and wrapped his arms tight around her.

"...after a few days, even that wasn't enough. Her lungs just stopped working. The moment it happened, my mother panicked, and started screaming. ...she couldn't stand to see it. The family Healer told us it might happen – she would either improve, stay the same, or deteroirate, and there was nothing that anyone could do about it. ...my mother knew, and when Father and I ran into the room, it was to see the last of a green flash, before my mother broke."

"Oh gods..." Hermione's arms wrapped around his waist, tightening as she closed her eyes. "...your mother is so strong..."

"What?" He seemed startled at her words, staring down at her and watching as tears started to flow. "I thought you would be disgusted."

"That she refused to let her child suffer?" Hermione shook her head, clinging to him still more tightly as the tears came faster. "No. Never. ...that's why she's so happy, isn't it? Knowing there will be less chance of defects?"

"She believes what the Ministry said about the reasons behind the law." He murmured, watching as she pulled away and continued bathing – he did the same after a few moments. "...so it's true, then?"

"There is always a chance." Hermione told him, getting out to dry off and wrap herself in a towel. "But it's not as likely."

"You'll still be careful, then, right?" He sounded so worried, even muffled as he was as he dried his hair, bent over with the towel over his head, that she couldn't help but smile.

"Of course."

"No undue stress?"

"Not if I can avoid it." She promised, heading into the bedroom to dress for the day.


	27. Iris

Draco had to dive to catch his wife as her eyes rolled back into her head and she dropped towards the floor, the paper falling from her hands. The room went up in shouts and screams, before falling silent as Hermione landed quite gently against her husband's chest, cushioned by a charm cast by the only unpanicked individual in the room.

"Good thinking, Eriko." Akiko told her as she let out the air that had come in with her gasp.

"I knew it was coming. Unlike you, I read the paper before we came over for breakfast." Her tone was calm, ignoring the explosion of anger from the others around her as she walked over to her best friend, a glare shutting the room up while she cast a quick Ennervate.

"Tell me it's a nightmare." She whispered, staring up at Eriko, her hands grasping her dearest friend's so tightly they were turning white. "Tell me it's nothing, I just woke up, I'm dying, anything but that it is true!"

"Hermione." The tone was gentle, something rarely heard from her, as she dropped to her knees beside the woman. "I cannot do that. I told you last night this could happen. She may have lost her parchment, but that doesn't mean she lost her memory. We are lucky she did not mention Akiko's part in the matter."

"I'd rather she'd laid my powers bare for all to see." The young woman whispered, clinging tightly to her husband's arm. "How can we fight this?"

"We don't." Eriko's voice was so final there was no room for anyone to protest. "She's said her piece now, and all we can do is ride out the waves."

"Ride out the waves?" Hermione shook her head, releasing her friend's hands to climb to her feet, a scowl darkening her features. "No one can ride out a tsunami, and you know it. What can we do to avoid being crushed? Fleeing will make us appear guilty. A paternity test can be faked with high enough levels of magic, and we fit that level."

"The Malfoy hair breeds true." Lucius announced, voice firm. "Unless there is a trait we should know about in the Satoshi line."

"No." Akiko told them, only to fall silent before continuing at her sister's glance.

"Only if a child is male." Eriko informed them. "If a child is male, he will be the first male born to our generation. To the past several generations, in fact."

"But what about your father? Your grandfather?" Hermione looked confused, before her body froze in realization. "No. Your family would never allow the names of the core to change. They were from other families, and took the Satoshi name, didn't they?"

"They did. Centuries ago, our family was cursed to ensure no male was born into our line."

"...we're screwed." Draco whispered, staring at his parents in horror. "...one of my ancestors placed a spell upon his only son to ensure that the Malfoy line could bear only sons, after a woman shamed the family by running off with a muggle."

"No..." Eriko began, moving to the couch with a soft sigh. "Not screwed, precisely."

"And how is that?" The others began to find seats of their own, though the Weasley twins were ousted from the sides of their wives as Hermione and Akiko filled the couch beside Eriko. The young woman let out a soft sigh as she pondered how best to answer Narcissa's question.

"The hair will breed true, I can assure you." Unwilling to continue, she glanced first to Akiko, then to Hermione. They both looked equally confused, not having been privy to the Satoshi clan's secret, as it would be Eriko who became head of the clan when Mamoru died.

"Could you stop looking like death and explain, then?" Draco growled, his fingers tapping impatiently on his knee.

"It is difficult to explain." Eriko let out a sigh, elbow resting on her knee as her hand came up to meet her forehead, fingers rubbing into her temple as her brow furrowed. "It has always been this way, from the beginning of our line. It ties into how the leader of the clan is chosen, into the curse placed upon us...there is just so much history, some of which should not be told, and some which now must be shared."

"Then get to the sharing already!"

"Draco, please." Hermione's voice was calm, but the glare she shot him showed the frantic worry racing through her mind. "She needs to sort it out."

"There is so much to explain." Eriko continued, as though the husband and wife byplay had passed her hearing completely. "Finding where to begin is difficult. It isn't even my place to tell, to be honest, but there is not time to send for Grandfather."

"Why send for him?" Akiko looked confused, glancing to her sister. "And does everyone know what you know, or just the leaders?"

"The council know. The mothers know. Grandfather knows." Eriko sighed. "It's something that is only told when a woman becomes pregnant for the first time – just in case the curse should break – or when the next leader is determined."

"First of all, I need to know anyway," Akiko informed her, blushing slightly, "and secondly, when were you chosen?"

"...to answer that, you should have told me the moment you found out..." Eriko shot her sister a glare, before glancing back down at the floor. "...and I found out yesterday morning from the Ambassador. He's part of the council, as you know, and so knows the signs and the story."

"So why don't we call him?" Hermione brightened up a bit. "After all, he's been doing it for years, right? Explaining the story to future parents. So he could come here."

"No, because he took the first portkey to Japan yesterday and isn't due back for two weeks." Eriko grumbled. "He had to inform the rest of the council – though they knew it was probably me, they weren't certain, and so a council meeting was required to determine their next step."

"Then you have to explain."

"I know this, Lucius." She growled out, her other hand moving to her forehead so her fingertips could rub at the temples on the sides of her head. "I just have to sort everything out first."

"Just spit it out already!" Akiko demanded, her tone revealing the curiousity that was eating her alive.

"Fine!" The young woman snapped, her head rising as her hands fell to her sides. "The first male child born to the Satoshi clan will be different."

"...is that it?" Fred looked put out at the rather anticlimactic answer, huffing slightly as he fell to the back of the chair to sulk.

"He won't be human."


	28. Liberi Fatali

The room exploded in waves of panic and moving bodies, but Eriko did not move, watching as the others began acting as though they had no notion of time or space. It took ages, but when the room finally fell silent, all eyes were on her. She got to her feet, moving to look out the window, her arms crossed as the back of her cloak whipped around in front of her when she paused.

"Are you ready for my story yet?" She questioned, voice toneless. Seeing their reflections nodding, she put a hand to the glass. "...It's always been this way. Every male born to the Satoshi line is, as your kind would consider it, a demon."

There was a faint flutter of clothes as Hermione and Akiko dropped to sit on the floor, staring at the woman before them. As she could see their reflections, they could see hers, and her eyes had narrowed slightly.

"There's a reason why our parents are dead." She told her sister, a dark smirk on her lips. "Did you know the curse broke on our generation? That's why we have no cousins, you know. The council forbid it...the Satoshi line was to die with our parents' generation. But of course...when mother found out she was pregnant, she went to Grandfather in terror. She couldn't bear to lose us..."

By this point, her voice was rough, but to the surprise of everyone in the room, it was not from tears. She was starting to chuckle under her breath, her nails digging into the window frame she leaned on, her eyes bitter and full of memories.

"Grandfather sheltered her. As the head of the clan, no one questioned him when he said she was sick. ...did you ever wonder why, in our earliest memories, we are in a dark, windowless room, Akiko? Did you ever wonder why we are so pale?"

Akiko, too afraid to speak, merely shook her head.

"We were hidden away for the first five years of our life." Eriko snarled, head tilted to the side slightly, her neck so tense it seemed if she moved her head just a bit more, it would crack. "For five years, father hid us, telling Grandfather we were still-born, had died with our mother. But he couldn't keep that kind of secret from the kami, from the youkai. Some of the kami were displeased – he had not made offerings in years...had not looked to them for guidance, for help. ...and so, when he was sent to pacify them, they killed him."

Akiko stared in horror as her sister burst into laughter, her shoulders shaking as she leaned still more heavily on the window frame. The group still did not speak or make any motion, though George looked as though he wanted to hold his wife.

"Then they told Grandfather about us. In the middle of a council meeting. The clan wanted us dead – surely, if our mother could disobey them, we who had her blood in our veins would do the same. The kami stood up for us. They defended us..." A shake of her head, leaning her forehead against the frame with a sigh. "...and so, for years, as we showed no sign of disobeying them, their fears eased. Many of the old members died and were replaced by others, who were not so frightened of the possibility of a male being born into the line. There was a prophecy, you see. ...the old world ends, a new beginning, born of sisters three."

As the room fell quiet, the group looking confused, Hermione let out a sudden gasp.

"You get it, don't you, Hermione. Dear sister." Her tone was almost a hiss at the last word, her eyes closing as she spoke. "The children we will bear are destined to be male. They will turn the world on its head...and they will watch their loved ones die around them as the years pass, for like all youkai, they will age only in centuries after reaching adulthood."

"...then why aren't there any left?" Akiko whispered, staring up at her sister in a mixture of fear and worry. "Surely some of the former male Satoshi should still be alive?"

"I didn't say they can't be killed." Eriko murmured. "...most were killed when the Emperor cursed our family centuries ago. The rest were killed during the Meiji Restoration...Hunted down and murdered by our family, fearing that the knowledge that we can birth youkai would be known, and shame us."

"So...our children could..." Hermione looked terrified, glancing from one sister to the other. "...the Satoshi might kill them?"

"No." Eriko let out a sigh, turning to face the group in the room. "...Grandfather told them that as it was destined, they must not interfere. The kami and youkai threatened war if they went against that."

"Why?" Draco looked confused, frowning a bit as he watched the young woman move to her sisters, standing beside them.

"There are so few of them, less than five hundred in the country." A slight shrug, moving to sit down with Akiko and Hermione. "They have lost their place in the minds and hearts of the people. If this continues, they will cease to exist altogether."

The room remained quiet as its occupants tried to wrap their minds around the information they were given, faces much alike in their puzzled frowns and furrowed brows.

Finally, Hermione got up, brushing her pants off and looking from one face to the next.

"But will it be a visible difference?" She asked quietly. "...if it's nothing too extreme, we can hide it – glamour spells and such will cover that – so that they are not harassed here. And it will still solve the problem I'm in with Skeeter."

"It is unlikely that the more distinguishable feature will show for a few years, but they will have markings." Eriko told her, watching as the group visibly relaxed. "Other than that, we can have Luna run opposing stories in the Quibbler. It's just as popular as the prophet now, thanks to her strange practicality in balancing the weird stories with the truth."

"Otherwise, you are not to go out in public without one of us with you." Lucius told her. As she nodded in agreement, he swept out of the room, leaving the group to disperse as they would.


	29. Tao

Hermione let out a sigh as she settled into bed beside her husband, smiling as he immediately cuddled into her, his hand on her now large stomach. She was content with him, relaxing herself enough to start to drift off.

Still, it was difficult. Due in only a few weeks, the public's curiousity had reached a fever pitch, and the Prophet was already declaring its victory in the war over the father of these as yet unborn twins. She shifted, scowling a bit as she hit her pillow in guise of fluffing it up, only to have her husband pull her close.

"...are you alright, dear?" He murmured into her shoulder, pausing a moment to yawn.

"...my back is a little sore, that's all." She responded, blinking as he pushed himself up on one arm to lean over her. "What is it?"

"...why don't you go take a shower? That always seems to help when you're sore and frustrated." He smiled a bit, sliding out of the bed. "...I'll go start one while you get undressed."

He headed into the bathroom, turning on the shower and waiting for it to warm up. He stepped away to get towels out, setting out her hairbrush and a hair tie for the braid she would put it in after she got out. As he stuck his hand under the spray to test the warmth, he heard the door open behind him.

"It's ready when you are." He told her, turning to see her standing and leaning against the bathroom counter, her hand on her back and a frown on her face. "What is it?"

"It's just...so sore." She winced a bit, shaking her head. "I can't figure out what I did to it."

"Here, come sit down." He murmured, helping her over to the edge of the tub, only to freeze as she let out a quiet yelp and shoved him back. As he tripped and fell to land on his rear, he stared at the puddle at her feet, taking a moment before realization arrived. "Hermione! Gods! You're in labor!"

"...and my water just broke..." She managed, grabbing one towel to throw it onto the puddle, and another to mop up the mess on her legs. "...and I'm naked. ...Get the others, I'm getting dressed. I'll meet you in the birthing room."

"Like hell you will!" He growled, helping her into the bedroom and throwing a nightgown to her, before stepping out the door and calling for one of the house elves, sending it off to get his parents and the healer first, followed by the Satoshi twins. As soon as the elf disappeared, Hermione opened the door behind him to scowl slightly. "Yes, I sent one of the elves. Now is not the time to berate me, it was the easiest way and you know it."

"...I hate it when you're right." She grumbled, accepting his arm to lean on him as they headed to the room just down the hall. A few moments after he had settled her on the bed, Narcissa, the healer, and both twins burst through the door, though the girls were considerably less graceful, both only two or so months away from this experience themselves.

"Alright, get out." The healer ordered, only to glare as Draco ignored her and settled onto the bed behind his wife, rubbing at her back gently. As none of the others looked eager to support him, he set into preparing the room, putting up wards and silencing spells, muttering about the gall of young men these days under his breath.

"Draco. I hate this." Hermione hissed, her hands clenching one of Eriko's and one of Akiko's, both girls sitting on either side of her while Narcissa prepared an area for the baby itself.

"It will pass." He whispered, kissing the top of her head as he continued to knead her lower back. "And it will be worth it."

"I know." She whimpered slightly, her hands clenching. "...but it hurts."

"You would be the one woman who doesn't set into cursing the anatomy of the father." Eriko chuckled, brushing her friend's hair back out of her face. "This will pass. And just think, you get to watch us go through it too."

"That's supposed to make me _feel better_?!" Hermione stared at her friend, who only started laughing harder at the look on her face. "Eriko, this hurts like hell! Why would I be happy that you have to go through it too?!"

"Because Akiko is going to set Fred on fire and we know it."

"Hey!" Akiko protested, glaring over at her sister. "You'll end up demanding knives to castrate George with, so you don't have any room to talk!"

"I will not want to castrate my husband." Eriko retorted. "...however, less enjoyable body parts may have to go. He doesn't need his ear, right?"

After several horribly nerve-wracking hours of Hermione's screams, she was down to whimpers and groans of pain, though this was not any easier for those in the room with her. Soon, Narcissa found herself being passed one of the children, hurrying to clean, dry, and wrap it. Though she could see it breathing easily, bleary eyes looking around in confusion, it did not cry. Akiko, detatching herself from her friend, hurried over as with a final yelp of pain, the second child emerged to fill the room with its own voice.

Hermione collapsed into Draco's arms, breathing heavily, her grip finally releasing Eriko's hand. The young woman stared at it for a moment, as though she had forgotten it was there, before shaking it out and reaching with her free hand for the damp cloth on the table beside her, wiping the sweat and tears from Hermione's face.

"...you okay?" Draco whispered, letting out a sigh of relief as she nodded. They were struck silent as Narcissa and Akiko rejoined them on the bed, Hermione extending her arms to have both children settled against her chest, staring up at her with bright silver eyes. That, combined with their blond hair, would leave no question as to who their father was.

"They have your nose, Hermione." Eriko whispered, a small smile on her face. "And your cheekbones."

"...but they have their father's chin." Hermione smiled up at her husband, who was staring at the three below him, a large grin on his face. "...bet they'll have his smile too."

"But...there aren't any markings." Draco murmured, his head tilting to the side slightly. "...are they girls?"

"Oh, they're boys. And they definitely have marks." Narcissa told them, reaching forward to pull down the blanket, revealing two perfectly symettrical markings on either side of his chest. They began thick at the shoulder, a short distance from the base of his neck, running along the outside of his collarbone. They narrowed to end in points just shy of touching. Draco stared a moment, reaching out to trail his finger down the one on the left side, watching as the child's eyes closed and he let out a contented sigh.

"...does the color mean anything?" He questioned Eriko, as his hand drew back and Narcissa replaced the blanket.

"Not yet. We won't find out what they are until they're older." She told him, smiling down at the twin boys. "That's why they're black now."

The group fell quiet, Narcissa passing the younger of the two to Draco, while Hermione fed the older boy. They traded off a time later, Draco sliding out from behind his wife to sit beside her, holding his oldest son with a smile on his face. When both children were fed, Narcissa got up to get Lucius, only for the group to blink in surprise as Luna followed him in.

"George sent for me." She told them easily, moving to take Narcissa's place on the bed, a smile on her face. "He thought it might be a good idea to take the pictures now, while it's obvious they were only just born. ...they're beautiful, Hermione."

"That was a good idea." Eriko smiled proudly as her husband slunk into the room, obviously worried he was going to get yelled at. "Thank you, George."

A short time later, after seeing the newborn boys settled into their bassinets in their parents' room, and Hermione into her own bed – after a shower she had to threaten half the family to be allowed to have – the others left the new parents to sleep while they could.

"...come along, Lucius." Narcissa whispered, drawing her husband away from the bedroom door, where he had been watching over his family for the past ten minutes. "...we need to get to sleep ourselves..."

"You were right, Narcissa." He murmured as he closed the door behind them, and they headed down the hall. "...she was perfect for our family."


	30. Harmony

"'As we have said from the beginning,'" Eriko read to the family the next afternoon, "'the Malfoy hair breeds true. The end of the lies spawned by none other than your own Daily Prophet came last night at two forty three and two fifty seven in the morning, with the birth of twin boys Alvar Gabriel and Elric Bran Malfoy. When the Quibbler arrived in Malfoy Manor half an hour before, it was to a worried and pacing grandfather, and the news that Mrs. Malfoy had been in labor for several hours already. Though this is not unusual for first pregnancies, this news did not soothe the man. As shown above, both boys are healthy, contented babies, with their full heads of blonde, and – though they were sleeping through the pictures, we were told – grey eyes. All of us here at the Quibbler wish the new parents well, and hope they enjoy the years ahead.' ...well, Luna spared no time, did she? And they even made sure to print the picture in color."

"Anything in the Prophet?" Hermione questioned from the rocking chair, where Alvar was slowly drifting to sleep on her lap.

"The announcement is in the births section, but other than that, silence." Akiko told them, smiling down at her nephew as she held him in her arms. Elric, the older twin, was already fast asleep. "From what Fred was saying when he came home for lunch, the public is of the opinion that the entire drama was Skeeter seeking vengance on you for being Harry Potter's best friend."

"Would someone care to explain to me why I was not called last night?" The tone was stern and disappointed, and as the group gave a bit of a jump, Mamoru walked into the room with a frown. "I portkeyed in yesterday for a reason, you know."

"Oh..." Eriko blinked a moment, blushing slightly. "...in the panic, we forgot you were in the country, Grandfather. I'm sorry."

"...yes, well." He huffed a moment, before making his way to Hermione, looking down at Alvar, who had snapped out of his drowsy state the moment the unknown voice spoke. "...which is this?"

"Alvar. The youngest." Hermione told him, a small smile on her lips. "Would you like to hold him, Grandfather?"

"...hmph." He took the child, his face softening only slightly. To the surprise of everyone in the room, who had already suffered the child's loud and certain refusal, the child was silent, staring up at him. "He's definitely a youkai...got the marks to prove it."

"We noticed." Hermione managed, staring in shock. "...you're the only person other than Draco and I who he's let hold him..."

"Hmph. Of course he let me hold him." Mamoru told her, moving to sit down in the armchair across from Akiko and Eriko's couch, still not looking away from the infant in his arms.

Eriko and Hermione shared a smile and amused glance, before looking to Mamoru. As Draco entered the room, he had never felt more thankful for bringing his camera in his life, quickly snapping a picture of the old man and infant, before tucking the camera into his pocket. He paused long enough to kiss his wife on the cheek, before moving to take Elric from Akiko.

"Your husbands are looking for you two." He told the twins, watching as they said their goodbyes, only to watch Mamoru rise – a fast asleep Alvar in his arms – to pass the child back to Hermione. "Going with, Mr. Satoshi?"

"Indeed. Those two are not pulling what she did." He huffed, moving to follow his granddaughters out of the room, leaving the two parents alone.

"Let's get these two to their beds." Hermione murmured, rising to her feet and heading to their bedroom, Draco close behind. When both boys were settled into their bassinets, which were placed side by side just a short distance from the bed, Draco wrapped his arms around his wife from behind, both parents looking down at the now peaceful duo.

"I still can't believe they're here." Draco whispered, unable to look away.

"Believe it, because in a few hours they'll be awake and demanding attention." Hermione chuckled, but did not move or shift her gaze from her children.

"We'll be wishing they were still this way in a few years."

"Every parent does...but with what they are, we might be wishing that more than most." The two parents headed for the bed, ready to join the twins in their nap, snuggling together with contented sighs.

"This is better, right?" Hermione frowned a moment, realizing he wasn't just talking about the pain she'd felt in birthing the twins, and blinked as she realized what he was talking about.

"It is, Draco." She whispered, moving to kiss him. When she pulled away, she smiled. "...If I had known this was the future, I never would have doubted it."

_**Author's Note:**_

_And so – you're going to hate me – this is the end. That's right. Done. Over. Finished. However, I am working on the prequel to Moonlight Sonata, which is titled Requiem of a dream, and you will all get to see just how Hermione became a Satoshi, among other things. This also gives me an outlet for culture shock by writing about it, as I am now in Japan (and working on said fic, taking a moment to post this fic on this site so that it's accessible for any who would like to read it). This should make the writing easier, as I am experiencing some of the things that Hermione will experience. Woo. However, her trip will be -much- more interesting. Kami, youkai, and training, oh my!_


End file.
